El Cultivador Supremo
by Seraphim-sama
Summary: Naruto triunfó en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y deteniendo a Sasuke de su intento de Revolución, pero todo a un gran precio, perdió al amor de su vida en la pelea contra Sasuke, y él mismo murió deteniéndolo con éxito, ahora se encuentra encerrado en un lugar parecido al limbo, quedándose ahí por mucho tiempo a su parecer, después de cierto encuentro fortuito, renacerá para...
1. Capítulo 1 - Renacer

**Naruto crossover Tales of Demons and Gods**

Sinopsis:

Naruto triunfó en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y deteniendo a Sasuke de su intento de Revolución, pero todo a un gran precio, perdió al amor de su vida en la pelea contra Sasuke, y él mismo murió deteniéndolo con éxito, ahora se encuentra encerrado en un lugar parecido al limbo, quedándose ahí por mucho tiempo a su parecer, después de cierto encuentro fortuito, renacerá para ser el cultivador más grande de la historia.

Diálogos:

\- Hola – Personaje hablando.

\- (Hola) – Personaje pensando.

\- _Hola _– Personaje murmurando.

\- _Hola_ – Personaje leyendo.

\- [Hola] – Personaje hablando mentalmente.

\- [-Hola-] – Personaje hablando con algún dispositivo, etc.

Derechos de autor, etc.

Esta historia se hace con fines de entretenimiento, Naruto y TDG no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo 1: "Renacer"

Después de una ardua batalla contra Uchiha Sasuke, el cual había asesinado a Hyuuga Hinata, la cual se había sacrificado por Naruto en el momento de que iba a recibir una apuñalada traicionera por parte del Uchiha. Ella no había quedado bajo el Tsukuyomi Infinito, porque Naruto la pudo meter a tiempo dentro del Susano de Sasuke, pero ella no pudo ayudar en la batalla contra Kaguya, solo había podido quedar como una espectadora, dejándola sentirse impotente por no poder ayudar a su amado rubio. El Uzumaki al ver como Hinata fue asesinada por sus ojos, sintió algo vacío dentro de él, lo que lo obligó a pelear contra su ex mejor amigo, en una pelea a muerte, al final ambos murieron, y cuando su poder se dispersó, pudo desactivarse el Tsukuyomi Infinito, por lo que todos despertaron, pero nadie supo de la batalla titánica que hubo.

…

El rubio ojiazul se encontraba flotando en la nada, era un lugar que se podía considerar iluminado, pero no iluminaba nada en sí, por lo que era algo raro, parecía que flotaba en el aire, pero en realidad estaba acostado, hasta que recobró la razón y comenzó a caminar normalmente, ya no sentía su conexión con Kurama, pero sentía su poder dentro de él, al igual que el de los demás Bijuus, era extraño, pero se sentía solitario sin nadie con quién hablar.

Sentándose un rato para recordar los acontecimientos que ocurrieron no hace mucho, se sintió impotente, murieron varias personas, pero sobre todo, murió la persona que más amaba en esta vida, Hinata… parecía que no la amaba, pero en realidad siempre la amó desde el momento en que la conoció, solo que nunca lo dijo, porque tenía miedo a ser rechazado, pero la razón más importante, era para que no la vieran mal, o fuera excluida por la sociedad como lo hacían con él en esos tiempos. Por eso hacía como que le gustaba Sakura, sabía que ella jamás le correspondería, por eso la "perseguía", ya cuando ganó el reconocimiento de todos en la aldea, quería confesarse, pero era imposible, al parecer se avecinaba algo importante, y él lo presentía, jamás pensó que iba a ser una guerra, pero lo fue, cuando sellaron a Kaguya fue una alegría, por fin podría confesarse aunque fuera rechazado, jamás imaginó que sería el último momento en que la vería antes de ser asesinada.

Negando con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en su cara, se volvió a levantar del lugar, no podía quedarse quieto, por ella y por los que dieron su vida por creer en él y los que siguen vivos gracias a tener fe en él, avanzaría, no se quedaría quieto retorciéndose en el dolor, aunque sería una marca en su corazón para toda su vida, avanzaría.

Ya decidido comenzó a caminar quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, caminó y caminó hasta que sentía que los pies le sangraban, pero no le importó, estando muerto no importaba, siguió su travesía, hasta que sentía que iba a colapsar, cuando estuvo a punto de caer, sintió algo frente a él, aunque era raro, al menos era algo y no seguía siendo la nada, era una biblioteca, gigantesca en su opinión, pero entre todos esos libros, había un estante con mínimos diez libros grandes, el primer libro del estante se llamaba TDG…

Curioso comenzó a leer, aunque no fuera su fuerte, pero al menos servía para que no se muriera de aburrimiento, poco a poco le comenzó a gustar ese libro, era entretenido, y aunque no concordaba con todo lo que hacía el protagonista, al menos tomó un camino por el bien de las personas, una de las cosas que no le gustó, es que el protagonista de TDG le gustara cierta chica, que según en su vida pasada se entregó a él y que por eso en su reencarnación debería solo pertenecerle a él, eso era un tipo de obsesión, ya no parecía amor. Otra cosa era que, aunque "parecía" que no lo hacía intencionalmente, "enamoraba" a otras chicas y al parecer solo las ilusionaba, era una decepción, por eso también dudaba de su amor por la chica, ya que, según él, solo amaba a ella, pero incluso él coqueteaba con otras y las enamoraba, ya después las hacía a un lado. Ya cuando iba avanzado en la historia, quedaban varias páginas, pero esas quedaron en blanco, eso lo confundió, pero solamente guardó el libro mientras suspiró decepcionado por no poder llegar a algún final de esta buena novela.

Observó el segundo libro que era varias veces más grande que el de TDG, lo vio con curiosidad para leer un poco al inicio, se sorprendió, eran métodos de cultivo, forma de entender un método de cultivo, redacciones, etc. No solo te decían métodos de cultivo, decían la forma de hacer uno, arreglarlos, etc. No lo leyó completo, leyó un poco los otros de ese estante, formas de la Alquimia, Ingredientes, Sellos, Patrones de inscripción, Herrería, etc. Varias cosas importantes, aunque no le gustaba estudiar, al morir ya no sentía ningún dolor de cabeza al leer, incluso le llamó la atención seguir leyendo, pero estando tan ansioso hizo clones de sombra para leer todo, sin darse cuenta de que todo lo que leía no se le olvidaba, ya después comenzó a leer los otros estantes, pero esos ya no eran tan importantes, cuando terminó de leer todo se quedó sentado sin saber qué hacer, estaba a punto de dormir un poco cuando apareció un destello fuerte frente a él obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

…

El Uzumaki volvió a abrir los ojos después de unos momentos, para darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la biblioteca, solo para encontrarse frente a un anciano con túnicas blancas que lo miraba algo curioso y expectante.

\- ¿hola?... – Preguntó dudoso el rubio mientras miraba al anciano.

\- hola, Naruto – saludó el viejo sorprendiendo al Uzumaki y haciendo que se pusiera en guardia, pero el anciano levantó las manos en señal de que se calmara, haciendo caso que es lo que rara vez hace, se sentó para escuchar al anciano, ya que sintió que diría algo importante.

\- bueno, antes que nada, tómalo con calma, ya has vivido muchas cosas en tu corta vida, así que esto no te debe sorprender, soy un Dios, vengo aquí para decirte unas cosas – decía el viejo mientras el Uzumaki intentó mantenerse con calma mientras asentía algo forzadamente. – Verás, como ya sabes, estás muerto, pero tu esencia sigue aquí, por ser alguien poderoso y con una gran alma, toda la biblioteca que te acabas de terminar de leer fue mi propósito – dijo sorprendiendo al rubio que quería hablar, pero el viejo lo calló. – Ese primer libro que leíste, es de cierta forma verdad, porque aunque todavía no ha pasado, puede ocurrir, lo que trato de decir, es que ese mundo y el cultivo sí existen, lo que leíste fue un tipo de visión del futuro, por eso no pudiste leerlo todo, porque hasta ahí alcanzó la visión para ese futuro, porque lo demás es inexacto, nada está escrito en piedra, puede cambiar incluso en un simple evento, incluso, ese chico, Nie Li, pensará que viene del futuro, pero en realidad solo vio su posible futuro, gracias a su encuentro fortuito con el "Libro del Espíritu del Demonio Temporal", es un libro misterioso, solo ese libro tiene esa clase de poder, nosotros los dioses no podemos tener visiones del futuro, por ciertos pactos que se hicieron, destruyendo nuestra habilidad, por eso, ningún dios puede, pero el Libro del Espíritu del Demonio Temporal es otra cosa, ese sí puede, todo eso viene del libro, es mejor que lo que vino para Nie Li, no sé si me estoy dando a entender, pero ¿captas todo lo que te digo? – Preguntó el anciano mientras el Uzumaki estaba demasiado sorprendido, si no ha entrado en shock, es por puro milagro, pero después de digerir la información, asintió algo dudoso.

\- no me dirías eso por nada, supongo que… ¿me llevarás a ese mundo para detener al Sabio Emperador? – Preguntó/afirmó el rubio, porque desde que murió, siente que puede pensar, analizar y recordar mejor las cosas, no sabía el por qué de eso, pero era como quitarle alguna restricción.

\- me gustaría decir que sí, pero no, solo lo digo para que estés enterado, lo que quieras hacer dependerá de ti, ayudar o no ayudar, salvar o destruir, no impediré lo que quieras hacer, todo recae en ti, has vivido lo que muchos no viven, incluso muerto llevas un peso gigante encima, la muerte de tu amada perfora tu alma, pero no te preocupes, cuando renazcas en ese mundo, habrán unas sorpresas agradables y una no muy agradable (aunque esa fue por accidente, te-hee)… muy bien Naruto, es hora de que te vayas, te deseo lo mejor, ah, sí, unos regalos, cuando llegues a Oro despertarás cierta objeto que estará enlazado a tu alma que fue creado con mi esencia divina para ti (aunque gracias a eso moriré… bueno, después de todo yo quise esto, ¿me tocará reencarnar o desaparecer?) – Decía mientras pensaba algunas cosas, toco al rubio en su pecho lo que lo hizo brillar, el rubio quedó mudo por todo lo que había mencionado el anciano, solo pudo agradecerle por su apoyo, después desapareció del lugar en un orbe de diferentes colores.

\- _es mi momento, suerte, Naruto… mi… _\- murmuró sin poder terminar mientras sonreía el viejo, para después hacerse cenizas y combinarse con el limbo sin un rumbo fijo, en un futuro incierto.

…

Tiempo después

Un bebé que no tendrá más de un mes de haber nacido, apenas abre los ojos para ver su alrededor, lo más curioso de este bebé es que tiene poco cabello, pero es rubio y con unas diminutas marcas de zorro en las mejillas, a sí es, ese niño es Naruto, renació, casualmente gracias a ese dios, en el orfanato lo dejaron como Naruto, algo raro ese nombre, pero en ese lugar realmente no importan los nombres, porque otros se ponen títulos como nombres, o nombres extraños, por lo que no es raro ese tipo de nombre, aunque no se hubiera escuchado antes.

En ese momento, como el Uzumaki apenas era un recién nacido, aunque podía recordar su vida pasada, se sentía confuso, pero era normal, era por ser un recién nacido, conforme pasara el tiempo, su mente se estabilizaría al igual que su poder crecería conforme pasara el tiempo.

Una señora de mediana edad cargaba con cariño al rubio porque era un hermoso bebé, sentía lástima por él, ya que no sabía quién lo habría dejado hace unos pocos días en el Orfanato Luna Estrellada de la Ciudad Gloria, pero ya no importaba, lo que importaba era que estaba el bebé en una entrevista para ser adoptado, aunque sea por consentimiento o no.

\- es muy lindo, cariño, adoptémoslo – decía con una sonrisa cariñosa una mujer joven como de veinte años, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, piel clara y una bonita figura, se notaba que era de una familia respetable, pero lastimosamente, tanto ella como su marido eran infértiles, pero, para su alegría era que podían adoptar.

\- claro Mei'er – decía su marido Chu Feng de la familia Hong Yue a su esposa Xiao Mei, él era un hombre fornido, se encontraba en su principio de los veinte, piel bronceada y cabello negro carbón.

\- el niño lo llamamos Naruto, ¿cómo lo quieren llamar? – Preguntaba amablemente la señora, aunque se notaba un poco reacia a dejarlo, porque en esos pocos días ya se había encariñado con ese hermoso bebé.

\- mmm, pues Chu Naruto, aunque Naru puede ser también su nombre, oficialmente será Chu Naruto, cariño, llevémonos a Naru'er – decía con una sonrisa Chu Feng mientras agarraba al niño para dárselo a su esposa, aunque la señora estaba reacia, tenía que dejarlo ir.

\- gracias por adoptarlo, por favor cuídenlo bien – decía la señora mientras el par asentía contentos, Xiao Mei cargaba al niño como si fuera un tesoro, lo abrazaba con demasiado cariño.

Con todo eso dicho y hecho, se llevaron al rubio que ya no es Uzumaki, ahora es Chu, Chu Naruto, el que será una nueva leyenda por despertar en el futuro.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 1

Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, pero ahora confirmaré, esto será un harem, ¿por qué?, porque quiero, además, tantas waifus abandonadas por el tonto de Nie Li, seamos sinceros, la novela realmente me gusta, pero como ciertas partes, como las waifus, creo que debería tratarlas mejor, algunas realmente aunque aparezcan, no creo que valgan la pena, otras creo que pudieron tener un mejor desenlace, o mínimo más interacción con el prota, aquí mínimo habrá interacción con nuestro prota Naruto, diré que el Harem será máximo de 9, mínimo de 6, además ya tengo a 3, dos las confirmaré, creo que es obvio quiénes son, pero lo diré de todas maneras.

Ye Ziyun

Xiao Ning'er

Ellas dos son reencarnadas, si adivinan de quiénes puedo poner una décima chica de su elección, incluso puede ser OC, pero de preferencia de la misma novela, pero bueno, pero es en el caso de que ganen, pero ojo, deben atinar las dos, de las dos una es obvia, pero la otra no, daré pista de la que no es obvia, sale en Shippuden, si no me equivoco debe ser parte del relleno, es una súper wafle, pocos la conocen, de un lugar chido que muchos hombres quisieran ir, eso es todo, recuerden que deben atinar a las dos, si comentan dos veces o más, solo tomaré en cuenta el primer comentario, sale suerte.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Niñez

**Naruto crossover Tales of Demons and Gods**

Sinopsis:

Naruto triunfó en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y deteniendo a Sasuke de su intento de Revolución, pero todo a un gran precio, perdió al amor de su vida en la pelea contra Sasuke, y él mismo murió deteniéndolo con éxito, ahora se encuentra encerrado en un lugar parecido al limbo, quedándose ahí por mucho tiempo a su parecer, después de cierto encuentro fortuito, renacerá para ser el cultivador más grande de la historia.

Diálogos:

\- Hola – Personaje hablando.

\- (Hola) – Personaje pensando.

\- _Hola _– Personaje murmurando.

\- _Hola_ – Personaje leyendo.

\- [Hola] – Personaje hablando mentalmente.

\- [-Hola-] – Personaje hablando con algún dispositivo, etc.

Derechos de autor, etc.

Esta historia se hace con fines de entretenimiento, Naruto y TDG no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo 2: "Niñez"

Se encuentra el rubio ahora con poco más de tres años de edad, no tiene mucho de que su mente se estabilizó, por lo que ahora puede pensar con claridad, todos los recuerdos fluyen normalmente en su cabeza sin ningún malestar como pasaba anteriormente, con calma respiraba el joven, mientras su madre Xiao Mei lo mimaba, aunque fuera adoptado, ella lo cuidaba como si fuera su mayor tesoro, lo amaba demasiado, Naruto solo se sentía contento de haber sido adoptado en una familia cariñosa como en la que estaba.

A pesar de que tiene las memorias de su vida pasada, no le importaba mucho, como todavía no podía cultivar, podía convivir con su familia, porque después se pondría serio para evitar la calamidad del futuro. Su madre le estaba limpiado el oído con un tipo de algodón especial mientras ponía su cabeza en su regazo, después de un rato terminó y lo cargó para llevarlo a comer.

\- ya llegué Mei'er – hablaba Chu Feng entrando a la sala de la casa, viendo a su hijo y esposa con una sonrisa.

\- cariño, Naru'er ya habla bien – decía con una voz encantadora mientras veía a su hijo alegremente, porque como no tenía mucho de que su mente se estabilizó, pudo tener un mejor control de su cuerpo y por ende hablar mejor y ya no decir incoherencias.

\- Ma, Pa – decía sonriente el rubio mientras sus padres lo observaban contentamente, así pasó el rubio los años, con una familia amorosa.

…

Al poco de cumplir seis años, sus padres lo estaban llevando a una fiesta del señor de la ciudad, donde celebraban el cumpleaños de su hija Ye Ziyun.

Los padres del rubio lo vistieron de manera formal, de traje blanco, como apenas tenía seis años, se veía algo gracioso, pero adorable, su madre no dejaba de apretarle las mejillas con adoración en sus ojos.

\- ¿debo llevarme bien con ellos, padre, madre? – Preguntaba curioso el rubio, mientras su madre solo suspiraba, porque su hijo nunca tuvo algún amigo durante ese tiempo, los chicos de su edad del mismo clan lo ignoraban, mientras que otras lo veían con corazones en los ojos, pero ella pensaba que todavía estaba muy chico para que se separara de ella solo por una pequeña chica, por eso no tenía amigos.

\- sí hijo, sería bueno para nuestra familia Hong Yue que se llevara bien con algunas de las familias gracias a su relación, incluso podríamos conseguirte un matri… - no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería Chu Feng porque recibió un instinto asesino poderoso por parte de su esposa Xiao Mei, él solo se quedó callado mientras tragaba duro.

\- cariño~~… creo que ya lo hemos hablado antes, pero parece que quieres que te lo recuerde, ¿verdad~~? – Preguntaba con una sonrisa amable, pero su intención era otra, su marido no dejaba de sudar, pensaba "qué feroz", pero antes de que dijera algo, el rubio abrazó la pierna de su madre con una sonrisa cariñosa haciendo que ella olvidara lo que estaba apunto de hacer, salvando a su padre de ser golpeado lo más seguro.

\- Naru'er, ¿qué pasó cariño? – Preguntaba Xiao Mei amablemente a su querido hijo.

\- estamos frente a la casa del señor de la ciudad y se nos quedan viendo extraño, ¿no es mejor entrar? – Preguntaba inocentemente, mientras su madre asentía y lo agarraba de la mano para llevarlo a la fiesta mientras se olvidaba de su marido, dejándolo atrás.

\- … _que aterradora esposa tengo, sexi, pero aterradora _– Soltando un suspiro, entró al lugar para alcanzar a su familia.

…

Estando dentro de la mansión, Chu Feng cargó a su hijo y los mostró frente a todos.

\- buenas, creo que ya saben quiénes somos mi esposa y yo, pero les quiero presentar a mi querido hijo – decía llamando la atención de todos, incluido de los jóvenes que lo voltearon a ver.

\- él es mi hijo Chu Naruto, pero lo pueden llamar Naru o Naru'er, por favor llévense bien con él – decía con una sonrisa para después bajar a su hijo.

Naruto solo observó con cuidado su alrededor para ver a una hermosa niña de su edad que a su parecer era Ziyun, aunque tenía unos rasgos que le recordaban a alguien, pero lo que no esperó es que esa chica que al parecer era Ziyun soltó una lágrima, luego se volteó para limpiarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo el rubio se dio cuenta, después de limpiarse la cara se acercó cuidadosamente.

\- … - no sabía cómo hablar la chica, Naruto igual lo encontró extraño, por eso no sabía qué decir. – Ve-ven conmigo por un m-momento – decía con un pequeño tartamudeo Ziyun mientras el rubio asentía, los adultos seguían en su plática, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, pero una niña con cabellos marrón/anaranjado sí y los siguió cuidadosamente.

…

La chica de cabello púrpura con ojos de color Lavanda conocida como Ye Ziyun lo llevó hasta el patio donde no había nadie alrededor, ella se apoyó en un pilar cerca de la esquina de la mansión y se quedó viendo al rubio con ojos un poco llorosos.

\- Naruto-kun… - Dijo Ziyun y eso simplemente sorprendió al rubio, porque ese mote solo lo había escuchado en su otra vida, pocas personas le decían eso, pero solo una persona le dio esa sensación especial cuando mencionaba su nombre.

\- _¿Hi-Hinata-chan?_ – Murmuró en una pregunta el rubio inconscientemente haciendo que la chica sonriera confirmando su duda.

\- s-sí, aunque ahora soy Ye Ziyun – decía con una hermosa sonrisa, pero no se esperó a que el rubio llorara mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas intentando dejar de llorar, pero como volvía a ser un niño, su cuerpo era inestable en las emociones, por eso se le dificultó no llorar al reconocerla.

\- lo siento… s-si no fu-fuera por mi culpa, n-no hubieras m-muerto – decía tristemente con culpa en su corazón, Hinata, no, ahora Ye Ziyun lo vio con ojos cálidos acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo.

\- lo hice porque te amo, si me dejaran escoger, lo volvería a hacer – decía sin ninguna vergüenza en su voz, el haber reencarnado y vivir con una familia como esa, la cambió un poco para bien, ya no se avergonzaba tanto, y aunque le dio un poco de pena confesarse, lo hizo valientemente.

\- Hi-Hinata… - mencionó su nombre estando sorprendido.

\- ahora soy Ye Ziyun, Naruto – decía con una sonrisa amable sin dejarlo de ver a sus ojos.

\- yo también te amo, eso quise decirte al terminar la guerra, nunca pude hacerlo, pero lo haré, porque mis sentimientos nunca cambiaron, siempre te amé desde que te conocí en nuestra vida pasada, solo nunca quise involucrarte conmigo, porque no quería que te despreciaran, por eso quise que todos me reconocieran, quería volverme Hokage, todo por ti, quería que te vieran con admiración y respeto, pero no pude lograrlo, Hi… no, Ye Ziyun, ahora que te vuelvo a ver, siento que un peso en mi corazón se a aligerado, verte contenta, me alegra el corazón, aunque ya no me ames, rezaré por tu felicidad, te deseo la… - no pudo terminar porque Ye Ziyun lo besó en los labios, sin importar que tuvieran vida pasada, Ziyun jamás había besado a alguien, aunque Naruto lo hizo antes, pero nunca lo hizo porque quiso, o fueron accidentales, o por una ocasión poderosa, pero jamás tuvo un primer beso que fuera porque quería, que fuera por amor como el que tenía ahora, aunque era muy torpe ese beso, demostraba su amor que transcendían los cielos.

Después de unos pocos minutos de besarse, se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas, Ziyun lo agarró de la mano y lo vio con una resolución en los ojos.

\- Naruto, jamás he dejado de amarte, nunca lo haré, mi amor por ti es tan grande que me hubiera muerto otra vez esperándote, esta vez que me dijiste tus sentimientos, jamás te abandonaré, sin importar lo que pase – decía con firmemente, pero con una resolución en sus ojos y un cariño inconmensurable.

\- Ziyun… te amo – decía con una sonrisa, iba a volver a hablar, pero…

\- ¡Naruto! – Exclamó una voz femenina de forma sorprendida, con varias emociones en su voz.

…

Xiao Ning'er, una hermosa chica de apenas seis años, con cabello marrón anaranjado, pero más naranja, con ojos color miel, vio a un par de niños de su edad caminando en dirección al patio, por inercia los siguió, porque sentía una corazonada con solo ver al rubio.

Los siguió y escuchó su plática estando escondida, decir que se sorprendió es poco, estaba conmocionada, aunque a esa tal Hinata solo la conocía de nombre, pero al rubio lo conocía, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, fue para que quedara grabada en corazón de forma permanente, el tipo de persona era del que se metía en su corazón, pero que jamás se iría de ahí, lloró un poco, él lo ayudó a descubrir que su disque primer amor en realidad solo quería poder y que no lo mataron, como no podía hacer nada por tener poder en su villa, recibió un dinero para que se fuera del lugar, eso la enfureció, pero se alegró de no haber llegado tan lejos con él, pero la entristeció pensando que su primer amor fue un juego, pero al menos, con el rubio que era "algo" torpe, en realidad se volvió especial para ella con solo unos pocos días.

Siguió escuchando hasta que los escuchó estar en silencio un poco de tiempo, los volteó a ver un poco para verlos besarse, eso la dejó en shock, pero luego se recuperó cuando los escuchó volver a hablar, cuando el rubio iba a volver a hablar, ella lo interrumpió. - ¡Naruto! – Exclamó hacia el rubio.

…

\- ¡Naruto! –

El rubio y la peli púrpura se quedaron sorprendidos por escuchar a una chica de cabello "anaranjado", Ziyun la conocía, pero Naruto no, aunque sus facciones se le hacía algo conocidas, pero al igual que Ziyun, solo tenía unas cosas similares a su antigua vida, su delicada piel, su rostro, etc. Lo que había cambiado eran sus ojos y su cabello, pero con ella tal vez sería lo mismo, pero… ¿quién sería, o la confundía con alguien?

\- Ning'er – decía sorprendida Ziyun, por ver a su amiga en el lugar.

\- entonces tú eres la Hinata que antes me mencionó Naruto – decía fríamente la peli naranja.

\- eres… - decía sorprendido el rubio sin poder terminar.

\- Nadeshiko Shizuka, aunque ahora soy Xiao Ning'er, soy tu ex prometida de nuestra vida pasada – decía Ning'er contestándole suavemente al rubio, pero viendo con ojos afilados a la peli púrpura.

\- ¿cómo es posible que reencarnaran? – Se preguntó al aire el rubio confundido.

\- cuando morí, al abrir los ojos nuevamente, era un bebé – contestó sencillamente Ziyun.

\- también fue lo mismo para mí, fui asesinada en una pelea contra uno de los revividos, creo que era contra uno de los miembros de Akatsuki revividos – decía Ning'er a su pregunta.

\- ya veo… - decía el rubio nuevamente para sí mismo.

\- Naruto – mencionó su nombre suavemente Ning'er llamando su atención – me gustas, te comencé a amar después de nuestra pelea, cuando me abriste los ojos, aunque pasamos poco tiempo juntos, fue suficiente para que te amara y nunca dejaras mi corazón – decía determinadamente Shizuka, eso causó que Ziyun se quedara en shock, cuando reaccionó, vio al rubio y a la peli naranja con sorpresa en sus ojos, aunque sabía que su amado no hizo nada, pero pensar que otra chica lo amaría…

\- Naruto, sé que, en un mundo como este, la poligamia es normal y no quiero restringirte tenerte solo para mí, pero te diré una cosa que es muy importante, solo cuando le dé el visto bueno a la mujer que quiera estar contigo la aceptaré, sino no la aceptarás – decía firmemente Ziyun, mientras el rubio se quedó estupefacto, pero asintió levemente. – Decidido, Ning'er la apruebo, espero que nos llevemos bien, ahora que seremos hermanas de ahora en adelante, Ning'er – decía con una sonrisa la Ziyun, la peli naranja también se sorprendió, pero después de pensarlo por un pequeño rato, asintió y besó con cariño al rubio, lo bueno que también se podía contar como su primer beso, porque con el chico que según era su novio, estaban quedando, lo bueno es que nunca hizo nada subido de tono con él, por lo que no se sentía sucia (sobre todo porque sería traicionada por un tipo como él que era muy interesado), después del beso que compartió con su amado rubio regresaron a la fiesta para luego hablar animadamente entre ellos, sin saber por qué una madre llamada Xiao Mei se sentía molesta murmurando de "niñas que se roban a su hijo" o cosas así.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2

Este capítulo lo saqué rápido, solo porque es el segundo, pero aviso que la actualización no tendrá fecha como tal, porque puedo estar ocupado o no tener tiempo de actualizar, pero intentaré hacer tiempo, porque realmente tengo ganas de terminar este fic de una manera que sea buena, espero sus sugerencias y recomendaciones que me inspiren a mejorar, gracias por su tiempo, hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Crecer

**Naruto crossover Tales of Demons and Gods**

Sinopsis:

Naruto triunfó en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y deteniendo a Sasuke de su intento de Revolución, pero todo a un gran precio, perdió al amor de su vida en la pelea contra Sasuke, y él mismo murió deteniéndolo con éxito, ahora se encuentra encerrado en un lugar parecido al limbo, quedándose ahí por mucho tiempo a su parecer, después de cierto encuentro fortuito, renacerá para ser el cultivador más grande de la historia.

Diálogos:

\- Hola – Personaje hablando.

\- (Hola) – Personaje pensando.

\- _Hola _– Personaje murmurando.

\- _Hola_ – Personaje leyendo.

\- [Hola] – Personaje hablando mentalmente.

\- [-Hola-] – Personaje hablando con algún dispositivo, etc.

Derechos de autor, etc.

Esta historia se hace con fines de entretenimiento, Naruto y TDG no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.

**Comentario****:**

**Lorenzo Ontiveros****: **_**bueno, era obvio lo de Hinata, pero con lo de Shizuka me lo pensé algo en un principio antes de ponerla, pero la agregué me gusta su personaje que como no tiene mucha historia se puede cambiar conforme pasa el tiempo y además de que muchos no usan este personaje, lo del cultivo por el momento no será tan importante, quiero un poco más del desarrollo de los personajes, aunque no sea bueno en esto, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pero sí, en este capítulo comienzan a cultivar.**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: "Crecer"

Durante esa reunión, se pusieron de acuerdo para fingir al ojo del público ser amigos cercanos, Naruto le recomendó a Ning'er que se comprometieran, inmediatamente en eso Ziyun se puso celosa, pero su amado rubio le explicó la razón de eso, que sabía del futuro que vendría, aunque el futuro que vio era limitado, era suficiente lo que sabía, le mencionó que dentro de unos dos o tres años más la comprometerán con Shen Fei de la Familia Sagrada, por eso quería que lo comprometieran para evitar un tipo de pelea innecesaria, ya que si la Familia Sagrada peleaban por una chica que ya estaba comprometida perderían la cara, estando algo convencida Ziyun aceptó, porque su padre a pesar de que casi nunca le presta atención al menos no la obligaría a casarse con alguien que no quiera, Ning'er aceptó gustosa comprometerse con Naruto y lo abrazó frente a todos, causando una leve molestia en Ziyun, pero se tranquilizó, pero hubo un instinto asesino peligroso que provenía de la madre de Naruto, pero lo ignoraron por fortuna, excepto los adultos que lo sufrieron más.

En eso, Naruto se acerca a su padre para hablar con él. – Padre, me gusta Ning'er, ella está de acuerdo, me gustaría que me comprometieras con ella, por favor – lo decía serio, a pesar de que el rubio tenía seis años, se notaba la sinceridad en sus ojos, vio a Ning'er y vio lo mismo, suspirando aceptó, aunque recibiría una golpiza pero estaba contento, porque su hijo aunque apenas la había visto ese día, tuvo su flechazo por una chica que se notaba que en el futuro sería una diosa (se refería a su belleza), se notaba que también sería agraciada y varios puntos positivos veía en ella, además de que ganaría una alianza muy buena, por que la familia del Dragón Alado solo está por debajo de la Familia Viento Nevado, la Familia Divina y la Familia Sagrada, que son las tres grandes familias. Inmediatamente fue a hablar con el padre de Ning'er que era el patriarca de la Familia.

\- viejo amigo Xiao Yunfeng, pensar que ahora eres Patriarca – decía como saludo Chu Feng llamando la atención del padre de Ning'er.

\- hola viejo compañero Chu Feng, tanto tiempo sin vernos… cierto, ahora soy patriarca, dime ¿qué te trae para hablar conmigo? – Pregunto curioso Yunfeng, porque a pesar de que Chu Feng no era patriarca de la Familia Huang Yue, era el segundo anciano de la familia, un poder demasiado respetado para una Familia tan grande como esa.

\- vino aquí para ofrecerte algo – decía llamando la atención de Yunfeng. – Mi hijo cayó redondo por tu hija, y al mi parecer es lo mismo con ella – decía algo divertido Chu Feng haciendo que Yunfeng volteara a ver para darse cuenta de que su hija está abrazada al niño con un pequeño sonrojo. – Por lo que hago una propuesta de matrimonio – decía con una sonrisa esperando a que no lo rechazara.

El patriarca Xiao Yunfeng se puso a pensar en silencio. – (Si hago una propuesta de matrimonio con el hijo de Chu Feng, ganaré el apoyo de la gran familia Huang Yue, entonces no seremos reprimidos por la Familia Sagrada, además la Familia Huang Yue es una familia noble demasiado poderosa, aunque no es tan fuerte como la de nosotros, está mucho mejor económicamente hablando, si nos unimos, incluso estaríamos a la par de la Familia Sagrada o de las tres grandes Familias… y como plus mi hija se ve interesada en ese niño, bien, es una buena idea) – Pensaba algo alegre mientras asentía algo contento. – Creo que sería bueno Chu Feng, por favor llámeme solamente Xiao Yunfeng, desde ahora seremos consuegros – decía con una sonrisa mientras los otros líderes de familias escuchaban y aplaudían, Xiao Ning'er viendo la aprobación de su padre se puso contenta y besó la mejilla del rubio que se sonrojó, pero hubo alguien que no estaba contento y tenía una sed de sangre, era Xiao Mei, aunque tenía el apellido Xiao, no pertenecía a la Familia Dragón Alado, pertenecía a una pequeña Familia Noble, pero aún así le lanzó una mirada a su marido que prometía mucho dolor, lo que hizo que sudara profundamente.

Después de terminar la fiesta se despidieron Naruto, Ziyun y Ning'er prometiendo volverse a ver en algún futuro cercano.

…

Así pasó el tiempo, se reunían cada cierto tiempo entre el trío de Naruto, Ziyun y Ning'er para convivir entre ellos alegremente mientras a veces entrenaban un poco, Naruto le recomendó a Ning'er que si comenzaba a cultivar que lo hiciera de forma moderada o poco y que no lo hiciera de noche por su físico, porque podía tener algún daño por eso, aunque según era por la técnica de su familia que le hacía daño, era mejor estar seguros, ella asintió estando de acuerdo, le advirtió lo mismo a Ziyun para que no le pasara algo similar por querer volverse fuerte lo más rápido posible, a ellas les hizo que se aprendieran ciertas técnicas de cultivo, que eran…

\- "Técnica del Fénix de Hielo de los 9 Giros" para Ye Ziyun

\- "Técnica del Dragón Relámpago" para Xiao Ning'er

Porque viendo bien su físico y las piedras del alma, realmente esas técnicas les quedaban como anillos al dedo.

En eso pasó un año y ahí tuvieron una sorpresa, el chico callado de la familia de Ziyun, Ye Xe, era la reencarnación de Neji, fue una alegría para Ziyun porque fue su primo en su vida pasada y su primo en esta vida, igual fue algo bueno para el rubio, porque tenía un amigo con quién contar, Neji que ahora es conocido como Ye Xe se integró a su círculo de amigos, y Naruto le dio la Técnica del Dios de la Guerra, por se una de las más dominantes, además de que era adecuada para su físico.

Naruto mismo cultivaba una técnica de cultivo que escribió el mismo, no era inferior a las tres técnicas más poderosas que eran Dios Celestial, Dios de la Guerra y Dios del Vacío. Porque la suya era una que mejoraría con el tiempo, sería suprema, porque lleva la comprensión de las técnicas en esta vida y la de su vida pasada, por eso se llamaba la "Técnica del Dios Yin-Yang".

…

El rubio comenzó a entrenar en serio cuando cumplió ocho, pero no entrenó para hacerse fuerte, sino practicó su comprensión en el cultivo, también en su refinación de píldoras, patrones de inscripción, sellos, etc. Todo lo hacía por mejorar, pero fue mejor cuando pudo adaptar su técnica favorita, Clones de Sombra, ahora ya no necesitaba chakra (porque no tenía), ahora usaba energía espiritual, pero solo podía usar dos clones, porque tenía 38 puntos de Fuerza del Alma, por lo que aún no era ni siquiera bronce, pero esos dos clones lo ayudaron en sus prácticas demasiado (no en cultivo).

Cuando cumplió diez comenzó a mejorar su Fuerza del Alma, porque su aptitudes, concentración, manejo de la Fuerza del Alma y varios cosas más mejoraron, ahora necesitaba subir su Fuerza del Alma para aumentar de rango, he incluso entrenar físicamente, porque quería un balance, pero él mismo le recomendó a su amigo y novias hacer algo parecido que él.

Había momentos en el que pasaban meses y no podía visitar a sus dos amadas, recibiendo regaños de parte de ellas, pero las tranquilizaba con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla y de vez en cuando un beso en la boca.

Cuando el rubio cumplió once años, se encontró a alguien inesperado, porque lo reconoció de golpe, incluso para alguien tan increíble como él, le fue difícil disimularlo, era un chico que pertenecía a una familia intermedia, se llamaba Jiang Chen, nunca lo había visto antes, pero algunas de sus facciones se le hacían conocidas, sobre todo su forma en que sus ojos lo veían, le recordaba a…

\- Itachi… - Mencionó en un estado de shock, lo bueno que ese nombre solo lo escuchó el "disque" Itachi que en realidad se llama Jiang Chen.

…

\- _Naruto_… - Murmuró el azabache de ojos rojos.

\- ¿cómo, en realidad sí eres Itachi? – Preguntaba entre alegre y serio el rubio, pero más alegre, porque, aunque al principio Itachi era su enemigo, durante la guerra se volvieron amigos antes de que se separaran.

\- sí… Pero ahora soy Jiang Chen, pensar que nos volveríamos a encontrar por tercera vez – decía el pelinegro refiriéndose a la vez cuando estaba vivo, cuando se lo volvió a encontrar, pero estando en el estado del Edo Tensei y ahora que reencarnó.

\- cierto, Ita… Jiang Chen, ahora que nos encontramos, llevémonos bien, luchemos juntos, seamos hermanos jurados – decía Naruto con una sonrisa que Jiang Chen lo sorprendió, ahora se acordó el por qué muchos seguían a este ya no tan tonto rubio, porque era sincero y mostraba una calidez que hacía que las personas lo siguieran.

\- por supuesto – decía con una media sonrisa el joven.

…

Con eso pasó el tiempo rápidamente (dos años), durante ese transcurso de tiempo, el rubio le dio la "Técnica del Dios del Vacío" a Jiang Chen, porque era una técnica misteriosa que iba más de acuerdo con el pelinegro. Como todos los amigos del rubio practicaron, cultivaron, etc. Tanto Naruto, Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Ye Xe y Jiang Chen llegaron al rango plata, pero como los registros para el examen de admisión de la Instituto Santa Orquídea era necesaria medir el nivel de cada uno, se midieron como casi llegando a bronce, por lo que no resaltaron mucho, pero se les podía considerar genios por casi llegar al rango bronce.

\- **(-Lo siento si voy algo rápido, pero mostrar todo sería algo tedioso para los demás, porque si explico cómo entrenan, etc. Los va a aburrir, mejor si me centro en lo importante, pero si surge alguna duda lo puedo explicar, ahora dicho esto, continuemos-) **–

…

"Instituto Santa Orquídea"

Muchos jóvenes de 13 o casi 13 años se encontraban entre ciertos asientos, Naruto en medio, Ye Xe a su izquierda y Jiang Chen a su derecha, ya que son sus dos mejores amigos, además porque cierto chicle se había sentado al lado de Ziyun, era mejor evitar una pelea por el momento, pero Ziyun estaba en medio de un asiento, Ning'er a su derecha y el chicle (Shen Yue) a su izquierda intentando llamar su atención, pero sin mucho éxito, lo que lo amargaba un poco.

Nie Lie se encontraba hasta los asientos de atrás, donde se encontraba sentado con Lu Piao y Du Ze, pero al parecer aún no había "despertado", por lo que se encontraba como un noble de clase baja con muy bajo talento y con cara de ¿qué hago aquí?, pero aunque sabía que ese Nie Li al "despertar" sería algo molesto porque lo más seguro es que iría por Ziyun, al menos sería de ayuda contra el Sabio Emperador, pero claro, nunca dejaría que tocara a su preciada Ziyun.

En eso entró una maestra que es demasiado hermosa, pero que tenía unos aires de arrogancia demasiado fuertes, pero sin duda su belleza no podía negarse, era una hermosa mujer de como de 19 años, con cabello largo hasta casi los tobillos, podría decirse que le llegaban a la pantorrilla, su cabello era de color rojo, ojos del mismo color, con una figura muy envidiable, piel clara y tersa. Sin duda una belleza muy rara, solo mejoraría si sus ojos arrogantes fueran cálidos.

La maestra hermosa, de al parecer nombre Shen Xiu, comenzó a hablar sobres los espiritualistas demonio, rangos, poder, etc. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer una demostración sobre la fusión con un espíritu demoniaco, sintió que alguien aumentaba su el poder de su alma de golpe, claro nadie podía sentir algo así, a excepción de él y Jiang Chen (seguía siendo un prodigio de los mejores que podían existir), para que luego vieran que era Nie Li…

Fin del Capítulo 3

* * *

Lo siento si voy algo rápido, pero como ya mencioné anteriormente, lo hago porque realmente el arco del principio, no le tomaré tanta importancia, porque si se dan cuenta, los sucesos que ocurren en la historia original, no ocurrirán, o si ocurren, será de forma distinta, como en algunas cosas en las que Naruto no participará porque no lo verá necesario, aunque Nie Li lo haga, no signifique que ponga como lo haga todo, o al menos si lo pongo, será de forma breve, un ejemplo será el viaje que en la historia original para buscar un tesoro ocurre con Nie Li, Ziyun, Shen Yue, etc. En este caso estoy pensando en que no vayan Naruto ni Ziyun, porque no lo veo necesario en los objetivos del rubio, nada de lo que se encuentra ahí sería importante para el rubio.

Otra Waifu que tengo pensada para el harem es… **Shen Xiu, **supongo que algunos se lo esperaban, pero intentaré no ir tan rápido en ese aspecto, o comentaré algo, si adivinan, entre los reencarnados de este capítulo, en la historia en general, me quedan 3 reencarnados del anime de Naruto que no he mencionado, una es mujer, de ciudad Gloria, el otro es un enemigo que aunque no está por el momento en ciudad Gloria, se encuentra en el mundo diminuto, y otro personaje está por la Secta Plumas Divinas.

Mencionaré algo, si adivinan quién es el reencarnado, que será un enemigo en este fic, dejaré que integren un personaje, solo digan quién será el reencarnado y en la persona que reencarna, pero les daré más detalles del último, es jefe una organización que pisa los pies de ciudad Gloria (supongo que ya lo dije todo), bueno, eso será todo por el momento, hasta la próxima actualización.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Confrontación

**Naruto crossover Tales of Demons and Gods**

Diálogos:

\- Hola – Personaje hablando.

\- (Hola) – Personaje pensando.

\- _Hola _– Personaje murmurando.

\- _Hola_ – Personaje leyendo.

\- [Hola] – Personaje hablando mentalmente.

\- [-Hola-] – Personaje hablando con algún dispositivo, etc.

Derechos de autor, etc.

Esta historia se hace con fines de entretenimiento, Naruto y TDG no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.

**Comentarios:**

**Lorenzo Ontiveros: **_**Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, con lo de Neji e Itachi, pues al principio lo pensé, pero realmente los quise agregar, para que Naruto tenga en más personas en quienes confiar, además Neji e Itachi son unos excelentes personajes en mi punto de vista, por eso los puse, sobre todo Itachi. Con lo de la Directora Yang Xin, adivinaste, pero me hiciste pensar nuevamente en el personaje reencarnado, porque siendo sincero pensaba en hacerlo con Konan, pero ahora con lo de Shion se siente tentador, lo pensaré, porque Shion pues sería interesante. Lo de Nie Li con Naruto por Ziyun, pues será una relación impredecible, puede que se lleven mal por momentos, o se ayuden en ciertas circunstancias. Pero su relación al final será secreto. Y Pues no esperes más, espero que te guste este cap.**_

**Arrala: **_**No esperes más, aquí está el cap, y pues será harem, pero intentaré no hacerlo muy grande, porque me podrían dificultar las cosas.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4: "Confrontación"

Naruto solo lo ignoró, viendo que su amigo hacía eso, Jiang Chen repitió la acción regresando a ver al frente.

Nie Li se sentía raro, pero cuando vio a cierta chica de cabello púrpura, se sintió extremadamente feliz, pero se sintió raro, porque sentía que era incluso más hermosa que antes, pero no le importó, tal vez sería mejor, se había decidido, la haría suya sin importar qué.

Naruto solo sintió la mirada del pelinaranja en su amada Ziyun, pero sabía que sin importar qué hiciera, ella jamás le haría caso, porque en la vida anterior y en esta vida, ambos se amarían por siempre, por lo que confiaba en su amada Ziyun, al igual que confiaba en Ning'er, metería las manos al fuego por ellas.

Ziyun al sentir una mirada sobre ella volteó a ver para darse cuenta de Nie Li, que la veía con amor, lo encontró extraño, pero le dio igual, así que lo ignoró sin dudarlo, eso causó que Nie Li mal, porque al menos debió haberle importado, aunque fuera un poco, pero no le importó nada, por lo que significaba que él era nada para ella, pero estaba seguro de que eso lo corregiría más adelante.

El rubio solo sonrió un poco, tenía tantas ganas de decir "esposa" para que voltearan tanto Ning'er como Ziyun, para dejarle en claro a todos que ellas son de él, pero tampoco quería hacerlo tan extremo, porque aunque los problemas que puedan ocasionar no serían nada para él, tampoco quería problemas para su familia que fueran innecesarios, además, ellas dos solo tienen ojos para él, por lo que con el rabillo de su ojo observó levemente a Nie Li y rió un poco.

Las clases continuaron, pero solo que Nie Li se opuso a la maestra Shen Xiu de varias maneras, como que ella era una rana en un pozo por confirmar que solo existía vida en la ciudad Gloria y que no había otras civilizaciones aparte de ellos, que Ye Mo era alguien de Rango Leyenda siendo un plebeyo. Shen Xiu se molestó porque la contradijeran, e incluso Nie Li le hizo una apuesta que aceptó para que se callara, el rubio solo suspiró, aunque le cayera mal la familia sagrada, no debía arrastrar a todos, porque Shen Xiu como Shen Yue, aún no se involucraban o tampoco sabían sobre que su familia trabajaba en conjunto con el Gremio Oscuro, pero a ambos los tachó de malvados, eso es ser extremista, pero él se aseguraría de que mínimo ellos dos se redimieran si era posible.

Terminando la clase, todos comenzaron a retirarse, Nie Li solo observó a Ziyun que junta a Ning'er se acercaban a Naruto, eso sorprendió al de la familia Marcas Celestiales, porque no se acordaba de Naruto, pero tampoco se acordaba de Ye Xe y de Jiang Chen, sabía que no se acordaría de varias personas, porque durante ese tiempo era alguien muy tímido y solo tuvo pocos amigos, por lo que dudó y lo dejó como cosas que no se acordaba del pasado.

\- Naruto, vamos – decía sonriente Ning'er y Ziyun solo sonrió asintiendo, el rubio sonrió para acompañarlas, eso solo enfureció a Shen Yue y a Nie Li porque al parecer el rubio tenía a las dos bellezas en sus manos, se dio cuenta por las miradas que ellas le lanzaban al rubio, pero él igual les regresó una mirada amorosa y de comprensión, luego volteó a ver a sus amigos para asentirles, por lo que ellos dos los acompañaron, Shen Yue quería molestar a Naruto, pero era imposible por el momento, porque al parecer el guardián de Ziyun, Ye Xe, la acompañaría, también iba el hijo prodigio de la familia de Jiang Chen, y por si no fuera poco, Naruto mismo era de una familia importante, también era el prometido de Ning'er, que era de la Familia Dragón Alado, que al parecer recuperó su poder anterior de manera misteriosa, porque el patriarca llegó a ser un poderoso Rango Oro Negro de 5 Estrellas, al igual que otros ancianos que llegaron a Oro Negro, de entr Estrellas, por eso llegaron a ser una de las familias más importantes sin nada que envidiar, era de las razones por las que no se atrevía a meterse con ninguno de ellos, era frustrante, pero por el momento debía ceder, solo lo que debía hacer era dejar quedar mal al rubio y listo. Nie Li no sabía qué pensar, porque por mucho que intentara recordar, no podía, solo podía culparse por ser olvidadizo o por no poner mucha importancia en esa época de su vida, pero ya no podía hacer nada por el momento, pero en su mente no recordaba que Naruto fuera alguien que hubiera participado en la batalla para salvar la Ciudad Gloria, por lo que lo tachó de enemigo en su mente inmediatamente, por lo que solo se retiró molesto por el momento.

…

El grupo de amigos se encontraban en un restaurante comiendo, Naruto estaba en el centro de la mesa, porque, aunque Jiang Chen podría ser el que ocupara el puesto, todos quedaron de acuerdo en que el rubio era el más adecuado para ser el líder o jefe, Ziyun y Ning'er se sentaron a sus lados, mientras que Ye Xe se sentó al lado de Ziyun y por obviedad Jiang Chen se sentó al lado de Ning'er.

\- Naruto, ¿sabes por qué Nie Li me miraba así?, realmente era como si en su mirada me conociera, pero también sentía como si estuviera desnuda frente a él, como si mi cuerpo ya lo hubiera visto, me hizo sentir horrible… - lo decía de forma lamentable Ziyun, Naruto sabía que Nie Li en sus recuerdos al "despertar" según había visto el cuerpo desnudo de Ziyun, pero lo más seguro es que se acercaba mucho a su cuerpo de verdad, aunque le molestaba que otra persona hubiera visto el cuerpo desnudo de su amada, aunque fuera en un tipo de visión del futuro alterno, no podía hacer nada, era algo que lo hacía sentir algo impotente, pero tampoco se lo podía decir, ya que ellas sabían que el mismo rubio sabía algo del futuro, pero eso era un futuro alterno en el que ellas no eran reencarnaciones, pero ahora incluso están él mismo, Ye Xe y Jiang Chen, por lo que es solo eso, un futuro alterno y ellas(o) querían saber de las cosas conforme pasaran, por eso no les contó nada.

\- solo ignóralo, pero si se atreve a hostigarte, dime, yo te cuidaré sin importar qué -le contestó el rubio mientras le agarraba las manos y después le besó la frente, ella solo se sonrojó y asintió un poco tímida. – Lo mismo Ning'er, he escuchado que de vez en cuando Shen Fei va a tu familia a molestarte con romper nuestro compromiso, si necesitas ayuda avísame, porque no dejaré que ningún bastardo les haga algo – al final también se los dijo a las dos, ambas asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

…

Nie Li se encontraba con sus amigos Du Ze, Lu Piao y sus otros tres nuevos amigos más recientes, el joven se encontraba algo frustrado, porque al parecer Ziyun ni se inmutó cuando le mencionó a Shen Xiu que él se casaría con la chica más hermosa de la ciudad gloria, lanzándole una mirada a la mismísima Ziyun, pero ella no le importó, incluso Ning'er lo volteó a ver un momento y se rió un poco, ¿eso fue una burla?, no sabía qué sucedía, ¿se suponía que todo esto era así?, pero realmente se podía culpar por su incapacidad de ser un estúpido cuando era más joven, porque no prestó atención a nada, pero ahora que estaba, sin importar qué, Ziyun sería suya, sus amigos no sabían cómo reaccionar, pero como eran amigos, se ayudarían entre ellos.

Con esa resolución, el grupo del pelinaranja comenzó a cazar Cabras Cornudas para hacer dinero y mejorar su cultivo.

…

Ahora Shen Yue se encontraba en su cuarto mientras pensaba molesto, al parecer Ziyun no le presta mucha atención, solo se hablan porque eran amigos de más jóvenes, pero más allá de eso, ni siquiera podía llamar su atención, ese Naruto era un peldaño, al parecer ni porque tenga un matrimonio arreglado con Ning'er lo hacía alejarse de ella, era como si no le importara, tenía que hacer algo.

\- Lu Ji – Habló a un subordinado de rango plata que se acercó rápidamente mientras se arrodillaba.

\- a sus órdenes joven maestro – decía mostrando sus respetos.

\- quiero que golpees a Naruto hasta dejarlo lastimado un buen tiempo, si es posible dejarlo lisiado, pero hazlo cuando te avise y con cuidado, no quiero que Ziyun piense que fui yo el que ordenó esto – decía con una tez seria, el subordinado solo asintió para desaparecer al momento. – (Espera Ziyun, serás mía, sino me dejas de otra, tendré que obligarte) – Pensaba Shen Yue para luego comenzar a descansar un poco más tranquilo.

…

Al día siguiente

Se encontraban todos los integrantes de la Clase de Aprendices Luchadores, al parecer la clase iba normal, Shen Xiu se lo tomó con un poco más de calma, ya que no quería amargarse por un pequeño noble como el de las Marcas Celestiales (Nie Li) y de sus amigos que se encontraban de pie junto a él hasta el final del aula.

\- de esta forma pueden cultivar de una forma adecuada – explicaba mientras mostraba ligeros movimientos en el que el cuerpo se podía adaptar más rápido al ambiente para poder cultivar mejor, muchos de las personas que no eran nobles se encontraban asintiendo fuertemente contentos de aprender algo genial, mientras que los nobles ya lo sabían, pero algunos eran un poco ignorantes y tenían que seguir intentándolo un poco más que otros.

\- bueno, tomen un descanso, es hora del receso, nos vemos en una hora, iré hacer algo por el momento – decía mientras veía la hora para luego retirarse del salón para que después muchos alumnos sacaran su desayuno y otros se iban para comprar su desayuno.

Naruto estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para ir a comprar su desayuno, pero fue interrumpido por dos hermosas sonrisas mientras sus dos mejores amigos que estaban a su lado se levantaban para ceder su asiento y ponerse en frente de la mesa con otros asientos desocupados y sentarse todos juntos, Ziyun y Ning'er se sentaron a los lados del rubio.

\- Naruto te traje el desayuno – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo para luego verse y reírse entre ellas un poco, para que luego comenzaran a desenvolver el pañuelo del traste de comida.

\- te traje varias cosas de tus favoritas – decía Ning'er con una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando mucha comida deliciosa.

\- te traje un poco de ramen, cómelo con cuidado, el agua caliente lo tengo un vaso, espera, lo sirvo ahorita – decía Ziyun para servir agua caliente en el traste que desenvolvió en la cual tenía una pasta especial, Naruto solo se sorprendió de que ambas le trajeran el desayuno, pero solo les sonrió con agradecimiento.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso Nie Li, de eso estaba seguro de que no sucedía, ahora sentía que Naruto podía ser alguien peligroso, le daba una sensación de que podía hacer que muchos de sus planes cambiaran, como el de tener a Ziyun, también parecía que Ning'er no estaba enferma… ¿qué pasaba?, pensando en eso se acercó al rubio con una mirada seria para luego ver a la peli púrpura.

\- Ziyun, ¿por qué eres tan cercana a Chu Naruto? – Preguntaba serio el pelinaranja, estaba molesto de ver su cercanía con el rubio que no pensó mucho al hacer esta escena.

\- ¿Ziyun?, ¿desde cuando eres tan cercano a mí para llamarme Ziyun? – Preguntaba la chica con una ceja levantada, si le permitía Shen Yue que la llamara Ziyun, simplemente era porque se llevaba con él en el pasado, además era porque su padre dijo que no causara problemas innecesarios, solo por eso. – Además si hablo con Naruto, no es tu problema, déjame comer tranquila – decía para luego comenzar a comer un poco de su Bento, pero Nie Li seguía parado sin moverse, causando un poco de malestar en la peli púrpura, que quería que la dejara tranquila comiendo con su amado y sus amigos.

\- amigo, creo que te dijeron que te fueras – habló con una voz amenazante Ye Xe que se levantó de su asiento, no por nada era Espiritista Demonio de Rango Plata 2 Estrellas, Jiang Chen también se levantó de su asiento, él era un verdadero prodigio, porque era el que tenía el cultivo más avanzado entre sus amigos, a pesar de que casi cultivaron al mismo tiempo todos, ya se encontraba a un paso del Rango Oro, por lo que era un Espiritista Demonio de Rango Plata 5 Estrellas, solo necesitaba un poco para romper al siguiente rango.

\- Nie Li, no creo que debas exigir algo cuando ni siquiera eres amigo de Ziyun – decía Jiang Chen serio, expulsando su intención de batalla, que era un poco diferente a la intención asesina, solo que, si él liberaba su intención asesina de su vida pasada, sería algo peligroso, por eso solo liberaba su intención de batalla que solo causaba algo de presión para sofocar al enemigo.

Esto rindió frutos porque Nie Li aún no era ni siquiera Rango Bronce, por lo que, aunque quisiera soportarlo, era imposible por el momento, solo comenzó a sudar un poco para luego retirarse inmediatamente mientras apretaba los dientes fuertemente jurando que se volvería fuerte rápidamente.

\- creo que debes calmarte Jiang Chen – decía con una voz tranquila Ning'er, ella se llevaba bien con él después de Naruto, porque Jiang Chen la consideraba su hermana pequeña.

\- está bien… - decía para luego sentarse, todos en el aula se encontraban sudando un poco, incluso Shen Yue se encontraba nervioso, pero luego sonrió un poco cuando vio a sus "perros" entrar aprovechando esta oportunidad para causar un escándalo y fingir que no fue él, dio la señal para que todos entraran.

\- ¡Con que tenemos unos Juniors arrogantes, creo que debemos mostrarles una lección! – Mencionó un sujeto de gran altura y musculatura, al parecer era de rango plata, con él entrando, entraron varios de su misma estatura, entre rango plata y bronce, asustando a varios del aula de Aprendices Luchadores.

\- wow… que valientes al buscar un revuelo en un aula del Instituto Santa Orquídea – decía el rubio con una sonrisa burlona, realmente quería decir una grosería, pero Ning'er era dura con él en ese aspecto, no le gustaba que dijera groserías, aunque a Ziyun tampoco le gustaba, solo porque era él, se lo dejaba pasar, al menos que dijera algo que realmente se pasara mucho de tono.

\- Seniors, ¿en serio quieren un combate en el aula? – Preguntaba con calma Jiang Chen viendo a los más de diez matones que estaban en el salón.

\- combate es cuando es parejo, esto será parecido a una tortura, masacre o como quieras llamarle, no te preocupes, cuando terminemos, haremos que no hablen… jejeje – sonreía arrogantemente uno de los matones.

\- Naruto, me encargaré de esto – decía Ye Xe con una sonrisa que ansiaba pelea.

\- también pelearé – decía Jiang Chen sin una emoción en su rostro.

\- ok… - Decía Naruto estando de acuerdo, realmente quería pelear también él, pero Ziyun y Ning'er no lo dejaron agarrando sus manos, mientras que con la mano que tenían libres las dos, tomaron los palillos para alimentar tranquilamente al rubio que se ruborizó porque lo hacían en frente de todos los del aula.

\- bien… bien… veo que tienen agallas Juniors, los dejaré irreconocibles – decía con una vena alzada porque no lo tomaban en serio.

Después de ese aviso todos se lanzaron para comenzar una pelea.

Fin del Capítulo 4

* * *

En este capítulo ya vieron como son ciertas interacciones, como la fuerza de Jiang Chen (Itachi) y Ye Xe (Neji), o su talento, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, hasta la siguiente actualización.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Plática

**Naruto crossover Tales of Demons and Gods**

Diálogos:

\- Hola – Personaje hablando.

\- (Hola) – Personaje pensando.

\- _Hola _– Personaje murmurando.

\- _Hola_ – Personaje leyendo.

\- [Hola] – Personaje hablando mentalmente.

\- [-Hola-] – Personaje hablando con algún dispositivo, etc.

Derechos de autor, etc.

Esta historia se hace con fines de entretenimiento, Naruto y TDG no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.

**Comentario:**

**Lorenzo Ontiveros: **_**Pues realmente yo siento lo mismo en la novela, por mucho que quiera a Ziyun, ella solo fue su amor en su vida pasada, no significa que porque reencarnara en la novela ella sea suya, pero bueno, la relación del rubio y de Nie Li será complicada xd.**_

* * *

Capítulo 5: "Plática"

El matón se lanzó contra Ye Xe, era un Rango Bronce 5 Estrellas, por lo que Ye Xe lo vio con desdén para lanzarle una patada en el pecho con fuerza estrellándolo contra la pared, dejando una pequeña marca del golpe, Jiang Chen sin quedarse atrás, comenzó a acercarse rápidamente a los matones, parecía un tipo de ilusión, porque cuando intentaron pegarle no le dieron, pero ellos sí recibían los golpes, cuando se dieron cuenta, entre ellos mismo se habían golpeado, pero cabe de decir que todos los que se pegaron eran de rango bronce. Todos estaban los que no conocían Jiang Chen estaba sorprendidos porque él ni siquiera se movió.

Todos en el aula estaba en silencio, solo quedaban los de rango plata, que vieron que solo cayeron puros de rango plata, por lo que aún se encontraban tranquilos, luego se lanzaron a los golpes, se fusionarían con sus espíritus demoniacos, pero eso causaría una perturbación más grande en el aula y los maestros se darían cuenta y ahora si se encontrarían en un gran problema, porque los expulsarían e inclusive serían capaz de encerrarlos por un tiempo por causar un problema más grande, por eso intentarían vencerlos inmediatamente, para que ya no pase a mayores.

Como Ye Xe vio que los de rango plata se habían lanzado para pelear, se pudo en posición de pelea para batallar de forma más cómoda, no podía dejar que perturbaran la tranquilidad de su prima, por lo que se puso serio y al verlos ya cerca, fue como si pudiera percibir todo su alrededor.

Ye Xe se enfrentó contra cinco a la vez, esquivó puñetazos, patadas, moviéndose ligeramente para que no lo tocaran, en una de esas, puso sus dedos como si fueran alfileres y los golpeó en algunos puntos de sus cuerpos para dejarlos inmóviles, después de eso los golpeó con su palma en el pecho a los cinco para dejarlos inconscientes.

Jiang Chen solo vio que quedaban tres, que irónicamente eran los más fuertes, pero no le importó, dejó que se acercaran, estaba despreocupado, cuando lo intentaron golpear, solo desviaba los golpes con sus manos ligeramente, en una de esas, donde las desviaba hacía que entre ellos se golpearan, por lo que se lastimaran entre ellos mismos, en una de esas cuando apenas se movían los golpeó en la mandíbula con una patada dejándolos lastimados, aunque no seriamente, pero los dejó un poco sangrantes e inconscientes.

Shen Yue solo se sorprendió de la escena, porque todos sus "perros" eran de entre rango bronce y plata, ahora se sentía asustado, porque ellos eran una clase de monstruos, ¿eran de rango plata?, ¡son muy jóvenes y ya son rango plata!, definitivamente no debían enterarse de que él los mandó para que golpearan al rubio.

\- ya déjenlos, vengan a comer – decía tranquilo Naruto, viendo que sus amigos no los dejaban de ver a los "Seniors" que estaban tirados como perros en el suelo.

\- voy – decía más tranquilo Ye Xe, mientras Jiang Chen asentía con calma, para que luego ambos se sentaran en sus respectivos asientos.

Después de que comieran, habían pasado unos pocos minutos, faltaba media hora para que terminara el receso, por lo que salieron del aula sin importarles que ahí aún se encontraban los lacayos de "algún" joven maestro, en eso entró Shen Xiu.

\- ¿qué pasó aquí? – Preguntaba seria viendo su alrededor, solo había unos pocos alumnos, entre ellos solo se encontraban Naruto, Ziyun, Ning'er, Ye Xe, Jiang Chen, Shen Yue y otros pocos nobles, pero no había rastro de Nie Li y ni de sus amigos. – No puedo venir por mi comida tranquilamente, porque al parecer ya hubo una pelea… - decía molesta Shen Xiu, ella no sabía que su sobrino era el mayor culpable de tal acto por llevar a sus lacayos a una pelea.

\- lo siento Maestra Shen Xiu, pero estos "Seniors" querían dificultarnos las cosas, por lo que mis amigos se vieron obligados a resistirse – decía Naruto llamando la atención de Shen Xiu, ella solo asintió, dando un suspiro, se comenzó a imaginar el posible autor de esto, volteando a ver a Shen Yue, que solo nervioso volteó a ver a otro lado, viendo tal acto, frunció su ceño un poco molesta, no le diría nada a Naruto ni sus amigos, porque al parecer su familia, la de Ziyun y Ning'er ya no tenían nada que envidiar a las tres familias principales, que eran la Familia Viento Nevado (que era a la que pertenecía Ziyun), la Familia Divina y la Familia Sagrada, ahora la Familia Hong Yue y la Familia Dragón Alado se encontraban en una alianza, por lo que ambas familias unidas eran tan poderosas como las principales, incluso se podría decir que estaban mejor que ellos económicamente, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la familia de Jiang Chen, pero era amigo de todos ellos, por lo que tampoco levantaría la mano para tener algún problema innecesario.

\- está bien, castigaré a sus Seniors. Si es todo pueden retirarse – decía Shen Xiu para luego ir por algún prefecto para que castigaran a todos los lacayos de Shen Yue.

\- gracias, maestra, regresamos en media hora – decía con una sonrisa amable que hizo que la maestra se sonrojara levemente, casi imperceptible, excepto para Ziyun y Ning'er que lo ignoraron por el momento.

\- (¿qué acaba de ocurrir?) – Se preguntaba internamente Shen Xiu, porque jamás se había sentido así, la sonrisa de Naruto le causó sentir cierta calidez en su interior, algo que jamás había sentido y la hizo sentir confundida, pero luego negó con la cabeza, ¡no, ella era Shen Xiu, no caería por un mocoso de 13 años, mientras ella tenía 19!, pensar eso la hizo sentir un poco triste sin darse cuenta, del por qué era mayor…

…

Lugar oculto de las afueras del Instituto Santa Orquídea

Se encontraban los cinco en un pequeño cuarto que al parecer estaba escondido, ellos se ponían a cultivar ahí, mientras que cuando tenían ciertas dudas en el cultivo entre ellos mismos se contestaban para poder seguir avanzando sin problemas, y mejorar en su cultivación.

\- Naruto, hemos destacado, ¿no habrá problema? – Preguntó Jiang Chen, porque pensaba en las posibles amenazas que podrían aparecer.

\- ¿Lo dices por el Gremio Oscuro y la Familia Sagrada? – Preguntaba Naruto mientras él asentía por lo dicho. – No te preocupes, aunque revelamos un poco de su fuerza tempranamente, no debemos alterarnos, nuestras familias ahora tienen bases sólidas, no se dejarán intimidar por la Familia Sagrada y ni por el Gremio Oscuro, al menos que venga el mismo Señor Demonio, pero eso lo veo difícil, así que no se preocupen – decía el rubio, la verdad parecía inteligente hablando de esa manera, ahora que analizaba más las cosas, pero como recordaba, cuando murió, sintió como si una restricción se quitara de su cuerpo, lo que lo dejó progresar de mejor manera e inclusive pensar con claridad, aunque también tiene que ver que la guerra lo cambió un "poco".

\- tiene razón Naruto, cualquier cosa que pase, le aviso a Padre – decía Ziyun, porque, aunque su padre casi no le prestara atención, mientras fueran cosas importantes, él escucharía seriamente.

\- ¿ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntaba Ye Xe con algo de duda, por cómo comenzarían a entrenar ahora.

\- ahora debemos basarnos en nuestro cultivo, porque ya tenemos los cimientos en nuestros cuerpos formados, ahora pueden comenzar a cultivar más libremente, recuerden que cuando lleguen al pico de Rango Oro Negro, pueden comenzar a comprender la Ley que les mencioné, la que se adapte a ustedes para que puede alcanzar el máximo de Rango Leyenda para cuando sea el momento y luego alcanzar el siguiente reino – decía el rubio mientras todos asentían, para luego hablar de otras cosas.

\- entonces, Naruto, ¿me apoyarás con mi idea? – Preguntaba con ojos brillantes Ning'er, para que luego Ziyun también le brillaran los ojos.

\- por supuesto, haré lo que sea por ustedes – decía con una pequeña sonrisa, para que luego de su anillo interespacial sacó unos papeles de propiedad privada.

\- ya los conseguí, el terreno que querían para abrir la tienda de repostería – decía con una sonrisa el rubio mientras ellas asentían rápidamente quitándoles los papeles, esto causó que Ye Xe y Jiang Chen les cayera una gota de sudor en la frente para luego reír nerviosamente.

\- ¿y los trabajadores? – Preguntaba Ziyun seriamente.

\- también, son ocho en total, ya les di las recetas para que practiquen, compré todo lo necesario – decía Naruto mientras ellas asentían con suficiencia, al parecer de ellas, su querido "esposo" cumplía las cosas al pie de la letra, trabajaba bien.

\- yo me sigo preguntando, el por qué quieren una repostería – Decía Ye Xe mientras Jiang Chen negaba con la cabeza nerviosamente, para que luego se diera cuenta Ye Xe de su error.

\- ¿por qué, dices? – Preguntaba/Exclamaba Ning'er con las cejas fruncidas. – Es porque es importante, ¡las chicas no podemos vivir sin postres! – Exclamaba mientras Ziyun asentía con una firme resolución.

\- además en este mundo casi no existen los postres, así que los integraremos, ya que son algo indispensables para nosotras – decía Ziyun con una cara seria.

\- además, no quiero escucharlos preguntar nuevamente por eso, o si no… - decía Ning'er con una cara algo tenebrosa, mientras que Ye Xe asentía rápidamente de forma nerviosa.

\- Ziyun, Ning'er, regresemos al aula – decía Naruto mientras ellas asentían para regresaran con él al aula, mientras que los dos olvidados (nuevamente) los seguían por unos pasos atrás.

…

Las clases pasaron normalmente, Nie Li regresó, aunque se sorprendió por ver el salón tranquilo, sospechaba que pudo haber sido por algo causado por Naruto, aunque cuando escuchó de algunos decir que fue porque Ye Xe y Jiang Chen golpearon fuertemente a unos Seniors, lo sorprendió, pero luego lo ignoró, pensaba que todo esto tenía que ver con Naruto, y aunque no estaba completamente equivocado, tampoco fue para que el rubio mostrara la fuerza de sus amigos sin ninguna razón.

Shen Xiu dio las clases normalmente, aunque de vez en cuando veía a Shen Yue que se encontraba algo cohibido por su mirada, al parecer fue regañado fuertemente por su tía.

La maestra pelirroja por algunos momentos volteaba a ver al rubio, que este se percataba y le sonreía como siempre hacía, una sonrisa sincera, solo a los que considera sus enemigos los vería seriamente, aunque la maestra no podría considerarse al menos su amiga, le sonreía con calidez, porque sentía que ella aún tenía bondad en su corazón, algo que sentía que en Shen Yue se estaba apagando cada vez más rápido, eso lo sorprendía, así que por eso no lo confrontaba, porque quería evitarlo, así que ahora intentaría integrarlo en su grupo, pero si no podía, ya vería qué haría en el futuro, ya que no quería un traidor para su grupo y la ciudad gloria. Pero como se decía, cuando Shen Xiu se daba cuenta de las sonrisas cálidas del rubio, se sonrojaba levemente, algo que le pasaba involuntariamente, aunque ninguno de sus alumnos se dio cuenta, el rubio lo encontró extraño, pero no lo tomó mucho en cuenta, a pesar de comenzar a ser más inteligente que antes, aún era algo denso en esos aspectos, aunque no por Ning'er y Ziyun, que miraban seriamente a Shen Xiu, por lo que ella se encontraba temblando levemente sin saber el por qué.

\- bueno, eso es todo por hoy, mañana hablaremos sobre Patrones de Inscripción – decía seriamente Shen Xiu mientras retiraba a todos del aula, aunque curiosamente, el rubio se había quedado, Ning'er y Ziyun solo avanzaron, aunque tenían una pequeña corazonada, descubrirían lo que pasaría cuando el rubio les dijera al día siguiente o en la noche cuando se encontraran.

…

\- Maestra Shen Xiu – Llamó el rubio, haciendo que la maestra volteará a verlo con un poco de duda en su mirada. - ¿Podemos hablar un poco? – Preguntó el rubio haciendo que la maestra lo viera un poco raro.

\- sí… - Asintió mientras le señalaba un asiento frente a su escritorio, luego de que cada uno se sentó en su respectivo lugar, la maestra lo vio nuevamente. - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaba un poco seria, pero por momentos recordaba la sonrisa cálida del rubio, haciéndola sentir un poco extraña.

\- quiero hablarle primero sobre la clase – decía el rubio haciendo que la maestra levantara su mirada un poco molesta.

\- ¿no enseño bien? – Preguntaba un poco insatisfecha.

\- no es eso, creo que enseña bien, solo creo que puede mejorar, por supuesto, también sería mejor si mostrara un poco más su linda sonrisa – decía el rubio causando que la maestra se sonrojara de golpe.

\- (que audaz) – Pensaba la maestra mientras aclaraba su mente.

\- para que tenga una mejor ayuda, como mencionó el compañero Nie Li, hay cosas que muchos no saben, pero yo también se leer textos de la Era del Imperio Sagrado y otras, por lo que le traduje esto, con unas formas para estudio, por si le interesa – decía el rubio dándole unos textos, esto lo hacía con un posible riesgo, de que el enemigo se fortaleciera, o que los estudiantes mejoraran.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudarías? – Preguntaba Shen Xiu algo dudosa mientras aceptaba los textos, pero se sentía algo contenta de que alguien la ayudara.

\- porque quiero, aunque hay arrogancia en ti, también siento que tienes bondad, solo que es opacada por su arrogancia, pero creo que eso puede cambiar. No es malo que alguien sea arrogante, eso da confianza en uno, pero tampoco es bueno que sea muy arrogante, es malo para ti y para los que te rodean – decía el rubio mientras la maestra lo escuchaba atentamente.

\- (¿me está sermoneando mi estudiante?) – Se preguntaba mentalmente la maestra sin saber qué pensar, algo de esas palabras la hizo sentir cálida, aunque también un poco molesta porque le dijo arrogante, aunque eso no lo podía negar.

\- ¡¿quién te crees que eres para sermonearme?! – Exclamaba/preguntaba la maestra levantándose de su asiento mientras que con su mano señalaba al rubio, pero el rubio solo agarró la mano de la maestra con calma mientras ella se sonrojaba por tal acto.

\- tranquila Maestra Shen Xiu, no es un sermón, solo quiero ayudarla, porque creo que usted es una persona que lo vale – decía con una sonrisa el rubio mientras la maestra un poco sonrojada se sentaba nuevamente para que luego el rubio le soltara la mano.

\- ¿por qué me dices todo esto? – Preguntó un poco tímida, pero con una mirada un poco dura.

\- diré la verdad, creo que usted lo sabe, su Familia cada vez es más repudiada por todos, llegará un momento en el que puedan ser aniquilados por otros, no solo por ese tipo de razón, sino también por esta – terminando de decir eso el rubio le mostró unos documentos que le hicieron abrir grandemente los ojos, lo que la hizo sentir un poco de miedo e incertidumbre.

\- _¿Gremio Oscuro? _– Preguntó en un susurro al aire.

\- sí… mi familia hizo unas investigaciones y pudimos descubrir que tu hermano, el patriarca Shen Hong, es un aliado del Gremio Oscuro, hacen contrabandos, secuestros, trata de blancas, y otras cosas, pero las pruebas, aunque son reales, no es lo suficientemente documentado para hacer que Shen Hong caiga, pero sabes qué pasará si todo esto sale a la luz, ¿verdad? – Preguntaba el rubio, realmente no quería sacar esa noticia tan rápido, pero era para que Shen Xiu no se equivocara con sus pasos.

\- _un poco…_ \- Susurró en respuesta Shen Xiu, imaginándose muchas alternativas.

\- la Familia Sagrada será inculpada y todos pueden ser asesinados o encarcelados, aunque es más seguro la primera por traición a la Ciudad Gloria, por lo que quiero esto Maestra Shen Xiu, está a tiempo – decía el rubio llamando la atención de la maestra. – Abandona la Familia Sagrada, ellos no valen la pena para ti, eres más importante que ellos – decía el rubio sonriéndole tiernamente, haciendo que la mujer sintiera calidez.

\- ¿P-pero a dónde iré? – Preguntaba nerviosa Shen Xiu.

\- no te preocupes, ven a mi familia, te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos – decía el rubio mientras le agarraba ambas manos y se las acariciaba para reconfortarla, eso causó una pequeña alegría en ella, esta acción le hizo pensar que el rubio era alguien de su edad, por lo que borró esa barrera en su corazón y lo aceptó de corazón como su igual.

\- gracias – decía Shen Xiu con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

\- no es nada, lo haría por ti. Ahora, aunque quisiera que vengas rápido a mi familia – eso que dijo se podía malinterpretar, y ella lo malinterpretó, pero no le importó porque comenzó a aceptar al rubio como un hombre en su corazón, aunque solo aceptarlo, le faltaba para ganarse su corazón. – Sería sospechoso, por lo que deberías hacerlo lentamente, además también quiero salvar a Shen Yue, creo que también es salvable – decía el rubio mientras Shen Xiu lo veía un poco rara.

\- creo que no podrás, en estos días Shen Hong a estado enseñando a Shen Yue como ser un verdadero "Señor", se le a arraigado completamente, es muy difícil, imposible, porque Shen Yue ya tiene casi completamente pura oscuridad en su corazón – lo decía Shen Xiu seriamente.

\- lo suponía… - Maldijo el rubio en sus adentros. – Haré lo posible, sino queda de otra, tendré que rendirme… _porque yo ya hizo todo lo posible anteriormente, ya no debo hacerlo hasta desfallecer por segunda vez _– dijo, aunque lo último fue en pequeño susurro que solo escuchó él mismo.

\- intentaré ayudarte, aunque me cueste adaptarme, haré todo lo posible para no hacerte quedar mal, gracias, Naruto, seré una mejor persona – decía Shen Xiu con una pequeña sonrisa para que luego mostrara un poco de pánico porque quería con algo urgencia irse, porque se sentía algo rara y no quería ser vista de así por el rubio.

\- está bien Shen Xiu – decía su nombre en seco el rubio sonriéndole a la hermosa pelirroja que solo se sonrojó un poco más – ya no te molestaré, nos vemos mañana – decía el rubio retirándose del lugar haciendo que la maestra se aliviara.

\- (¿qué es lo que acabo de sentir?) – Se preguntaba Shen Xiu con el corazón latiendo un poco rápido como loco.

Fin del Capítulo 5

* * *

Bueno esto fue todo en este cap, espero que les haya gustado, realmente no sé si fui apresurado, pero que quede claro que Shen Xiu no se ha enamorado de Naruto, solo lo ha aceptado como su igual y tal vez su mejor apoyo, claro, esto puede cambiar conforme avance el fic, sobre la pelea, espero que les haya agradado, no quiero hacer a Naruto el más poderoso, aunque él tenga todo el conocimiento, no es egoísta y comparte lo necesario con sus amigos, para que no se queden atrás, por eso Jiang Chen (Itachi) podría decirse que tiene un mejor talento que Naruto, pero claro, nuestro prota no se dejará ganar, avanzará también, bueno espero que les gustara el cap, si tardo en actualizar, es porque ando en la uni y ando muy ocupado por el momento, de hecho no pensaba en actualizar hoy, sino hasta el viernes, pero pude hacer algo de tiempo, ahora sí, hasta la siguiente actualización.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Fortalecimiento

**Naruto crossover Tales of Demons and Gods**

Diálogos:

\- Hola – Personaje hablando.

\- (Hola) – Personaje pensando.

\- _Hola _– Personaje murmurando.

\- _Hola_ – Personaje leyendo.

\- [Hola] – Personaje hablando mentalmente.

\- [-Hola-] – Personaje hablando con algún dispositivo, etc.

Derechos de autor, etc.

Esta historia se hace con fines de entretenimiento, Naruto y TDG no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.

**Comentario:**

**Lorenzo Ontiveros: **_**Que bueno que ye haya agradado, realmente la pelea la hice corta, pensaba hacerla más larga, pero no creí que fuera alguna batalla importante, con lo de la pastelería, son chicas, para ellas una pastelería es importante, no te metas con eso xd, con lo de Shen Xiu, sí, ya sé, realmente dudé mucho en esta relación, pero al final quiero que Naruto se relacione con ella, por lo que de ahora en adelante, tendrá más relevancia en la historia, y sin más, espero que te guste este cap.**_

* * *

Capítulo 6: "Fortalecimiento"

El rubio se encontraba con sus amigos y "esposas" en un tipo de campo abierto, estaban sentados mientras les contaba lo que sucedió hace un rato con la profesora Shen Xiu, cabe de decir que la chicas pensaron que tenían una especie de "rival" o "hermana potencial", estaban entre celosas y alegres, porque en dado caso de que Shen Xiu se uniera al rubio como su novio/amante o esposa, ellas dos tendrían superioridad por antigüedad, y podrían "jugar" un poco con Shen Xiu, eso las hacía felices de cierta manera, por lo que sonrieron un poco de forma siniestra, haciendo que los varones temblaran un poco, incluido el propio Naruto.

Con todo dicho y hecho, comenzaron a cultivar de manera seria, ya como había mencionado el rubio, ya todos tenían establecidos bien sus cimientos, algo que ni siquiera Nie Li en la historia original se preocupaba demasiado, porque si quisiera, mínimo serían de Rango Oro Negro, pero quería que sus cuerpos tuvieran unos cimientos (base) para su cultivo, por eso tardaron en cultivar. Cuando Jiang Chen se puso a cultivar con toda su convicción, recitando mentalmente su Método de Cultivo, hubo un pequeño sonido de una botella rompiéndose, haciendo que luego hubiera un pequeño orbe alrededor de todos, causando unos fuertes vientos que luego se calmaron al pasar unos pocos minutos, todos sus amigos lo veían con ojos alegres.

\- Felicidades por atravesar al Rango Oro, Hermano Mayor Jiang Chen – decía con una voz cálida Ning'er, ella lo consideraba como su verdadero hermano mayor, al igual que él la consideraba como su verdadera hermana menor, por eso Jiang Chen era sobreprotector con ella, por lo que cuando escuchó a su "Imoto" decir eso, sonrió algo alegre asintiendo.

\- gracias – decía Jiang Chen levantándose y probando su nuevo poder, el cual ahora era Rango Oro de 1 Estrella.

\- yo me considero alguien bueno en el cultivo por haber llegado al Rango Plata 3 Estrellas, pero Jiang Chen, tú eres incluso mejor que yo, jajaja, pero no te preocupes, porque te alcanzaré y te superaré – decía con una pequeña sonrisa Naruto, mientras Ye Xe asentía con todas sus fuerzas, en su vida anterior como Neji lo consideraban como un genio entre los mismos Hyuga, ahora haría lo mismo, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, porque también haría todo lo posible para superarlos.

Las chicas veían esto con una sonrisa, porque ellas iban algo tranquilo con el cultivo, pero tampoco lo dejaban atrás, porque querían ser de ayuda para su amado rubio, para los posibles problemas que deba enfrentar más adelante, además de que no querían ser una carga y solo una figura decorativa, aunque querían depender de su amado, no podían, porque lo retrasarían, así que una de sus varias metas era apoyar en todo lo posible a su amado, por eso no se quedaban atrás, viendo como Jiang Chen rompía, las inspiró para cultivar más duro.

Y así se la pasaron un buen rato cultivando para luego retirarse y verse al día siguiente.

…

Al día siguiente

Se encontraba Naruto y sus amistades en el salón de clases mientras veían como Shen Xiu mejoraba su carácter al enseñar, aunque a veces se enojaba por algunos alumnos, al menos estaba progresando poco a poco, y no se sentía realmente tan forzado, solo que era un carácter arraigado en la profesora, por lo que tardaría algo en que se le quitara lo arrogante que era, pero era un buen progreso, Nie Li que se encontraba ahí, lo vio raro, luego volteó a ver a Naruto que veía a la maestra que por momentos le sonreía, eso causó que Nie Li sonriera de forma vengativa.

\- (al fin… de esa forma haré que Ziyun se aleje de ti, por osarte a engañarla con alguien de la familia sagrada) – Pensaba Nie Li viendo a Naruto, Jiang Chen lo vio y le hizo una seña de manos así .i. lo que dejó al joven impactado, luego un poco molesto por la burla del chico, al parecer la maestra había visto la seña irrespetuosa, pero lo ignoró, porque aunque quiera cambiar, al que le caería mal, sería Nie Li, porque siempre se la lleva contra ella, por eso no le importó que le hiciera esa seña Jiang Chen, Naruto solo se reía un poco mientras le daba un pequeño codazo a su mejor amigo Jiang Chen que lo acompañó para reírse un poco.

\- (¿es enserio?, ¿dónde está el chiste?) – Se preguntaba Ye Xe viendo lo que hacían sus amigos con el sujeto llamado Nie Li. – (Creo que Naruto ya encontró a alguien para hacerle bromas) – Pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa para luego ver al frente.

\- Maestra – levantaba la mano llamando su atención un alumno cualquiera.

\- ¿sí? – Preguntaba con calma Shen Xiu viendo a su alumno mientras aguantaba su costumbre de arquear la ceja, era demasiado difícil, pero quería cambiar y lo haría, ella ya no quería ser la misma de antes, quería ser mejor.

\- lo que dice ahora es casi completamente diferente a lo que enseñaba antes, esto se siente… más profundo e imparcial, gracias por su apoyo Maestra Shen Xiu – decía un alegre estudiante mientras le daba una leve reverencia para mostrar su agradecimiento, esa acción alegró de cierta forma a Shen Xiu, que vio a Naruto para sonreírle un poco mientras el otro le devolvía la sonrisa.

Así pasaron las clases mientras los alumnos que no eran de clases nobles se sentían más que satisfechos con las clases impartidas y los nobles se veían impresionados por esa nueva forma de enseñanza, la cual era mejor que la de ellos, la Maestra Shen Xiu no sabía que después de ese día muchos quisieran ir a su clase para aprender de ella, pero que no podrían porque solo era para los alumnos que se encontraban actualmente en su clase.

…

En la tarde

Todos se encontraban retirándose, pero ahora solo quedaban los alumnos Chu Naruto, Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Jiang Chen y Ye Xe. Shen Xiu solo los vio y alzó un poco sus hombros como señal de que no le importaba si se sentaban. Reaccionando a la acción de Shen Xiu se sentaron todos.

\- ¿y ahora? – Preguntaba con algo de curiosidad Shen Xiu mientras veía un poco a Naruto.

\- nada maestra, solo que me sorprende que mejorara su actitud con los demás, realmente me alegra eso – decía Ziyun eso, haciendo que la Shen Xiu pusiera una sonrisa casi imperceptible, al parecer se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco.

\- … bueno, fue gracias a una ayuda – decía con una voz calmada, denotando que, sin su ayuda, seguiría siendo la misma arrogante, egocéntrica y vanidosa de antes.

\- Naruto, ¿verdad? – Preguntaba Ning'er, haciendo que Shen Xiu tragara un poco nerviosamente, mientras asentía levemente.

\- sí, él fue el que me abrió los ojos, para no seguir siendo lo que era anteriormente, además, quiero cambiar, ser mejor, realmente sé, que sería hipócrita de mi parte, decir que soy otra, pero sé, que con el tiempo, puedo ser mejor, por eso lo tomo con calma, no apresurar las cosas, pero sé que puedo cambiar, y también gracias a que Chu Naruto me está ayudando, podré lograrlo – decía levemente feliz y con un brillo en sus ojos, al parecer fue una de las pocas veces que ha hablado con toda su sinceridad en su corazón, al hacer esto, todos asintieron, mientras que Naruto se mostraba satisfecho.

\- ya veo, realmente es bueno Maestra Shen Xiu, espero que cambie y pueda ser uno de nosotros, supongo que Naruto le habrá contado ciertas cosas, tampoco la apresuraremos, porque todo está en la persona, aunque también he pensado con lo de Shen Yue, pero en él veo una salvación tan mínima por no decir imposible, está tan corrompido que creo que si intentamos ayudarlo, solo empeorará, no ayuda el que Ziyun ame a Naruto, esto solo lo empeora – decía Jiang Chen mientras Shen Xiu escuchaba atentamente, los demás asentían estando de acuerdo.

\- eso es correcto, sé que está prohibido "desaparecer" personas, pero si no queda de otra, tendré que hacerlo yo, por el bien de mis familiares, amigos, las personas de la Ciudad Gloria, y sobre todo de la protección de mi prima, la Joven Señorita Ye Ziyun – decía de forma seria Ye Xe.

\- lo sé… me cuesta aún aceptarlo, pero sé que es verdad, intentaré poner todo de mi parte con tal de poder ayudarlos, al parecer Chu Naruto, este es tu grupo de confianza (sobre todo las chicas…), por lo que hablaré sin reservas, yo creo que sería mejor deshacernos primer de Shen Fei, es más peligroso que Shen Yue, al parecer, con lo que me mencionó Chu Naruto anteriormente, y mi investigación ayer, Shen Fei está contribuyendo mucho con los del Gremio Oscuro, muchas de las chicas desaparecidas, son cosas ordenadas por él, al parecer desde que Xiao Ning'er rechazó comprometerse con él, porque ya estaba comprometida con Chu Naruto, lo volvió todavía más peligroso de lo que ya era, no solo deshonra a las chicas del instituto, también a las pueblerinas, es todo una deshonra, por favor, ayúdenme a que no siga sucediendo, no puedo creer que estuviera tan ciega para creer que mi familia era la mejor de la Ciudad Gloria, cuando realmente es la que más está dañándola – decía con un poco lágrimas en los ojos, realmente se sentía así, porque con eso, su amiga desaparecida, Yu Ting, era una de las que Shen Fei mandó a secuestrar, después de violarla, la asesinó, había pensado que podría haber estado escondiéndose, pero que ciega estaba, todo apuntó a que fue parte de Shen Fei.

\- aunque eso último me lo imaginaba, realmente esperaba que fuera mentira, ahora, Shen Fei morirá, nadie podrá impedirlo, un malnacido como él no merece misericordia, supongo que habrá hecho más que solo "deshonrarlas" … Jiang Chen, en esto te necesitaré… ¿estás conmigo? – Preguntaba Naruto seriamente, sentía que, si lo dejaba por mucho tiempo, incluso iría por algunas de sus amadas, ellas eran fuertes, pero contra un rango oro, todavía no podrían enfrentarse, tal vez podrían huir, pero era mejor evitar algo así, de solo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre.

\- por supuesto, eres mi hermano, haré lo que sea por ayudarte – decía con una sonrisa Jiang Chen, Naruto solo sonrió, era cierto, él era su hermano jurado, podría confiar en él plenamente sin ocultar nada, incluso si hacía algo mal, él podría ayudarlo a no cagarla.

\- gracias, _gracias… _\- decía con unas pocas lágrimas cayendo de rodillas, al lado de su mesa de escritorio, Naruto solo se levantó de su asiento y le acarició el hombro.

\- Shen Xiu – llamó su nombre sin el "Maestra", llamando su atención. – Estaré apostando más en ti, por lo que, desde ahora en adelante, entrena con nosotros - decía el rubio con una mirada seria causando una sorpresa en la Maestra, que veía fijamente a los ojos del rubio, y viceversa.

…

En la noche

El grupo era ahora de Chu Naruto, Jiang Chen, Ye Xe, Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er y la nueva del grupo Shen Xiu, que aunque se encontraba con ellos actualmente, se sentía algo tímida, ya que aunque ellos la aceptaron, ella sentía que no merecía estar con ellos, pero Naruto era el que más confianza depositaba en ella, por lo que no dañaría esa confianza que le deposita el rubio, porque cada segundo que pasa más con ese raro sujeto, se siente cada vez más cálida sin saber la razón.

Como todos los mencionados anteriormente, se encontraban en un campo abierto, pero era abandonado, Naruto con sus conocimientos que fue adaptando con el tiempo, puso sellos especiales en ese lugar, aunque no eran los mejores, servían para avisar si alguien entraba sin ser invitado, incluso los rango Leyenda no se salvaban de ser detectados por mucho que se escondieran, lo hacía con el fin de evitar personas como Nie Li que podría meter la nariz donde no lo llaman.

\- entonces, ¿me darás un nuevo método de cultivo? – Preguntaba sorprendida Shen Xiu, porque el rubio pensaba compartirle algo importante, aunque estaba algo dudosa, en su corazón comenzaba a aceptar todo lo que venía de parte del rubio.

\- sí, se llama "Técnica de las Nueve Llamas del Zorro", es muy poderosa, acorde a ti, por favor acéptala, mientras todos nos fortalezcamos mejor, tengo entendido que estás en el Rango Plata 4 Estrellas, te diré algo el más alto en cultivo aquí es Jiang Chen, ya es Oro, yo estoy en Plata al igual que los demás, esto lo hago para que no te quedes atrás – decía el rubio serio mientras hacía pensar a la maestra sorprendida porque el rubio la estaba ayudando… ¿será que era por su cuerpo?... no sabía que pensar, pero sabía que el rubio no era así, aunque no lo conociera del todo, sabía que no le pediría algo así, por lo que descartó ese pensamiento de su mente para luego verlo con una leve sonrisa.

\- está bien Naruto – decía con una sonrisa mientras todos arqueaban la ceja, excepto el mencionado, porque lo llamó por su nombre a secas.

\- gracias Xiu'er, presta atención, porque te recitaré el método de cultivación – decía el rubio causando que la profesora se sonrojara, pero asintiera rápidamente prestando atención.

Las "esposas" y amigos del rubio estaban sorprendidos por lo del Xiu'er, pero lo veían venir, así que no hicieron drama, sobre todo las chicas, porque cada vez se sentía más asegurado que tendrían una hermana con la cual compartían el mismo hombre, solo que eso sería con el tiempo.

Después de un rato de recitarle todo el método de cultivación, comenzaron a cultivar todos, podría ser que Shen Xiu no tuviera unas bases tan sólidas como el rubio, pero su método de cultivo era especial y no lo necesitaba, porque su base se solidificaría conforme cultivara, aunque era una buena técnica, servía más para la agilidad y un daño intermedio, era más para ladrones o asesinos, como también para el reconocimiento, sabía que eso sería bueno para Shen Xiu, después de eso todos comenzaron a cultivar.

…

Una semana después

En toda esa semana, todos comenzaron a cultivar duramente, Naruto ya se encontraba en el Rango Plata de Cinco Estrellas, a punto de romper a oro y poder descubrir qué fue lo que le había dejado dios, pero sus novias apenas habían llegado a Oro, Ye Xe y Shen Xiu estaban igual que él, a punto de dar un gran avance. Cabía decir que Shen Xiu cada vez se estaba acostumbrando al grupo, por lo que ya no se sentía incómoda con ellos, en clases cada vez enseñaba mejor y comenzaba a ser más tolerante poco a poco, Nie Li no lo vio bien, todo pensaba que era culpa de Naruto que intentaba hacer que la familia Sagrada pasara desapercibida, dentro de poco habría una expedición en el cual estaba protagonizada por el heredero de la Familia Divina, por lo que iría con ellos y esperaría a ver a Ziyun para evitar que el rubio le siguiera lavando el cerebro, pero lástima para él, porque Ziyun no necesitaba nada de lo que fueran a encontrar en la expedición, al igual que los demás, por lo que no iría.

Se debía mencionar que durante esa semana Nie Li buscaba formas de hacer quedar mal al rubio con todos, pero no podía porque o Ziyun lo defendía, lo hacía Ning'er e incluso Shen Xiu, eso solo lo frustraba más, no entendía como podía haber ese tipo de situaciones que no recordaba, ¿sería que el rubio era un reencarnado?, ¿alguien peligroso?, ¿secuaz del Sabio emperador?, todo eso comenzaba entrar en su mente, haciendo que pensara que el rubio era alguien peligroso, ahora debería deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible, pero sería difícil, todavía no era ni siquiera rango bronce, suponía que Naruto ya lo sería, por lo que sería estúpido buscar problemas innecesarios.

Cuando Nie Li intentaba durante esa semana conversar con Ziyun, lo lograba, ya que ella no tenía muchos prejuicios, pero solo lo trataba distantemente, porque sentía su hostilidad hacia su amado, por lo que comenzaba a poner en la lista negra a Nie Li, pero solo por amabilidad hablaba con él, aunque a veces lo dejaba hablando solo cuando comenzaba a buscar conclusiones de que el rubio era alguien malo para ella. Pero hubo una ocasión en la que se molestó tanto que le dio una cachetada, porque dijo de cierto lunar con forma de mariposa en su cuerpo, ese día se sintió tan sucia que lloró toda la noche y el rubio durmió con ella junto Ning'er para consolarla, cabe de decir que el rubio esa noche pensaba en darle una golpiza que nunca olvidara al pelinaranja, solo no lo asesinaba porque sabía que él no era malo, era paranoico con Ziyun, esperaba que se le quitara su obsesión con ella y la dejara vivir como ella quisiera, si no tendría que arreglarlo de la manera más difícil, y era algo que quería evitar, porque sabía que Nie Li podría ser una ayuda contra el Sabio Emperador.

Con eso pasó hasta el último día de la semana que había pasado, con eso pasó un gran fuerte viento mientras estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, todos se levantaron después de unos minutos para felicitar a los que avanzaron de Rango.

\- felicidades por romper – decían algunos al mismo tiempo, refiriéndose a los que habían avanzado de rango a Oro, Ye Xe, Shen Xiu… y Chu Naruto, que solo sus ojos brillaban fuertemente, al ser algo desbloqueado de su alma.

Fin del Capítulo 6

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, si hay diferencias en la novela con el fic, es porque no quiero que todo sea igual, puede que hayan cosas similares, pero que quede en claro que si quisiera mostrar todo lo que sucede en la novela, pues mejor la leo otra vez en lugar de hacer un fic, puede que haga otros arcos que será importantes para el fic, con eso hasta la siguiente actualización, gracias por tiempo.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Título al Final

**Naruto crossover Tales of Demons and Gods**

Diálogos:

\- Hola – Personaje hablando.

\- (Hola) – Personaje pensando.

\- _Hola _– Personaje murmurando.

\- _Hola_ – Personaje leyendo.

\- [Hola] – Personaje hablando mentalmente.

\- [-Hola-] – Personaje hablando con algún dispositivo, etc.

Derechos de autor, etc.

Esta historia se hace con fines de entretenimiento, Naruto y TDG no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.

**Comentario:**

**Arraia: **_**Gracias y aquí la siguiente actualización, espero que te guste y sí, harem con Shen Xiu incluida xd.**_

**Hector Orellana: **_**Ya sé que a veces avanza rápido, pero eso es porque la historia va a tener cambios, como también en algunas partes Naruto y su grupo no participarán en las que no sea necesaria, por eso se ve así, pero ya más adelante será más estable, y que bueno que te guste, me alegra eso, y sí, el enfoque de Nie Li es todavía indeciso, porque puede tener muchos cambios, dependiendo cómo se le maneje, y aquí la siguiente actualización, espero que te guste.**_

**Lorenzo Ontiveros: **_**Jaja sí, las chicas dan miedo cuando quieren, también la personalidad de Shen Xiu no le quiero dar un cambio brusco, pero sí la iré cambiando, su técnica de cultivo le puse ese nombre porque me gustó, pero como los demás, ella también será importante en el futuro, a diferencia de la historia original, quiero poner un poco más de protagonismo en los compañero del prota, aunque en este caso va a ser de Naruto xd, aunque también tal vez en algunos capítulos muestre protagonismo de Nie Li, para que muestre más a la historia, y lo de los Bijus no confirmaré nada, para no hacer ilusiones, puede ser eso, como también no, o algo parecido, todo quedará a su imaginación xd, y aquí el siguiente cap, espero que te guste.**_

* * *

Capítulo 7

Cuando Ye Xe, Shen Xiu y sobre todo Naruto, rompieron a Rango Oro, pasó algo fenomenal, porque después de que la presión del aire se calmara por haber avanzado de plata a oro, el rubio comenzó a respirar fuertemente, mientras que todo su cuerpo sentía que ardía, por lo que se agarraba fuertemente él mismo, mientras comenzaba a sudar profundamente, esto preocupó a todos, porque no era normal, las chicas estaban con una mirada ansiosa en sus caras, al igual Shen Xiu, a pesar de que no lleva mucho conociendo a Naruto, ella también se preocupaba por él, al igual que sus amigos, porque parecía sufrir, y aunque no gritaba, se notaba que era porque resistía su dolor.

El rubio cayó al suelo, mientras sus manos agarraban fuertemente la tierra, su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar una presión asombrosa, realmente no se lo esperaban, ¿podría se que no era nada peligroso?, pero aún con esa pregunta en sus mentes, seguían preocupados por el ojiazul, que poco a poco sus venas se marcaban más, donde aguantaba el dolor, lo más curioso para el rubio, era que el dolor se sentía como si fuera su alma, no su cuerpo, pero a la vez el dolor lo sentía en su cuerpo, era extraño, pero el dolor era grande, porque sentía como si su alma mostrara algo que retenía, cuando se acordó de cierto sujeto, creyó comprenderlo, por lo que aguantó con más fuerzas que antes.

Con el dolor del rubio, fue como un cuarto de hora hasta que se calmó, su alma ya no sentía el dolor que sintió al principio, no es como si su alma se hubiera fortalecido, realmente no entendía bien, pero ahora sentía un vínculo con su alma realmente poderoso, como si ese vínculo fuera algo extremadamente importante, cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, vio en Jiang Chen y Ye Xe, una mirada de preocupación, pensando que podría ser algo peligroso que le pasara, pero en las chicas vio todavía más preocupación, porque incluso se veían pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, aunque en Shen Xiu casi no se notaban, se le notaba una leve hinchazón en su vista, mostrando que lloró, pero Ye Ziyun y Xiao Ning'er seguían llorando, eso era algo que lo hizo sentir mal, porque no quería que lloraran, se maldijo así mismo por no haber podido anticipar algo así, pero no siempre podría predecir todos los sucesos, por lo que solo no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo.

El rubio antes de checar el enlace o vínculo que tenía con algo en su alma, se levantó para ver a sus dos amigos y sonreír levemente, se acercó a sus dos "esposas" y le limpió las lágrimas, después de todo, verlo sufrir un cuarto de hora, debe ser muy duro para ellas, sobre todo porque no sabían qué hacer, cuando las consoló un poco, se acercó con cuidado a Shen Xiu y le dio un abrazo mientras se disculpaba por hacerla preocuparse, esto hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara, pero no dijo nada, solo se dejó abrazar, aunque fue una ganga para el rubio, porque como apenas tenía trece años, su cara pudo tocar un poco los pechos de la hermosa pelirroja, aunque también se debía a que ella podría considerarse alta, por lo que se sonrojó y no dijo nada para no parecer un pervertido, pero lo disfrutó, luego se separó de ella y a sus amigos solo les mandó una mirada de disculpa, no se abrazaría con ellos, y ellos tampoco lo harían, para ellos la mejor forma de demostrar su amistad, era con los puños.

Ahora que todo se había arreglado, Naruto estaba a punto de checar su enlace de alma, pero vio que todos lo miraban de forma interrogante, por lo que no le quedaría de otra que explicarlo.

\- lo siento, no era mi intención, pero cuando rompí a Oro, mi alma recibió algún tipo de vínculo, por lo que, para poder soportar tal vínculo, tuve que soportar que mi alma se adaptara a ese vínculo, por lo que fue doloroso, pero ya terminó, ahora checaré qué es lo que se vinculó con mi alma – Explicó el rubio mientras todos asentían, para que lo dejaran concentrarse.

…

El rubio se encontraba en su mente, mientras visualizaba su alma, vio cierto objeto brillante de varios colores, era increíble, eso era como un tipo de objeto intangible, pero a la vez tangible, pero solo para él, porque se veía como si fuera un tipo de ilusión, porque era luminoso, tenía forma de esfera, no más grande que una pelota de futbol, con ciertos dibujos en su interior que cambiaban a cada rato, era increíble el cómo ese objeto estaba vinculado a su alma.

\- _¿qué hiciste viejo? _– Murmuraba en pregunta el rubio mientras veía el objeto con mirada curiosa, tenía una corazonada de que sería algo súper genial, que lo ayudaría demasiado más adelante y que le ahorraría problemas.

Estando decidido, se acercó y lo cogió el objeto con su mano derecha, para que luego recibiera una información en su cabeza que leyó mentalmente.

_Naruto, esto lo creé yo, supongo que te has de dar una idea de lo que es, pero para no alargarte las cosas, esto se llama "Pintura Divina del Miríada de Millas de Ríos y Montañas". Le quería dejar un nombre más corto, pero dejarlo largo lo hace ver más divino. Este "objeto" está vinculado a tu alma como ya lo viste, solo tú podrás utilizarlo y meter a los que tú quieras, ciertamente es más poderosa que la "Pintura de Miríada de Millas de Ríos y Montañas", la que yo hice para ti, porque su energía no es parecida a la Ancestral, es mejor, casi llegando a "Emperador", pero déjame decirte algo, este "objeto" enlazado a tu alma mejorará contigo cuando llegues a tener un nivel similar al que tiene actualmente este Miríada, además ya tienes varias cosas que guardé en mis años, jejeje, no me lo agradezcas, eso sería todo, lo demás descúbrelo por tu cuenta, espero que llegando a este punto, ya te hayas encontrado con ciertas personas, ahora sí, eso es todo, adiós, Naruto…_

Naruto se encontraba sorprendido, no pensaba que leería algo dejado por ese viejo, pero a la vez se sentía contento por su ayuda, al parecer este vejete ya sabía de la reencarnación de sus dos esposas, al menos se pudo encontrar con ellas, eso lo dejó contento, pero se acordaba que había cierta vacilación del viejo, al parecer tal vez alguien que no quería reencarnó en el mundo en el que se encontraba actualmente, o tal vez en otro mundo que podría estar vinculado al Mundo Diminuto, pero eso lo averiguaría más adelante, porque ahora tendría que entrar en la Pintura Divina que le dejó el viejo, con eso en mente el rubio, fue absorbido por el objeto para luego entrar en él.

…

Dentro de la Pintura Divina del Miríada de Millas de Ríos y Montañas

Cuando el rubio apareció en él fue algo increíble, porque el lugar parecía un paraíso, era muy gigantesco el lugar, podría llegar a ser mucho más grande que Ciudad Gloria, como unas 10 veces más grande y al parecer el lugar se iba expandiendo poco a poco, mostrando más cosas, árboles frutales, etc. Incluso le pareció ver algo parecido a una mina, realmente es un lugar demasiado enriquecido, si quisiera iniciar una civilización en ese lugar no sería imprudente realmente, ahora con la energía, realmente se sentía extraño, pero no incómodo, no lo podía medir, lo más seguro era porque no había superado el Rango Leyenda y menos haber alcanzado dicho rango, pero dentro de un tiempo lo alcanzaría y lo superaría, ya luego podría cultivar en este lugar si quisiera el rubio.

Siguió caminando y vio varias cosas que recordó haber leído anteriormente, como la Raíz de Lago Deidad, habían varios Lagos Deidad, que era sorprendente, muchas Piedras Espirituales, lástima que ninguna le serviría por el momento, pero ya se hacía una idea de cómo las utilizaría cuando saliera del mundo diminuto, realmente era una buena idea, ahora solo tenía que pensar en que haría actualmente con todo el espacio que tenía, pensando en eso, salió de la Pintura Divina para regresar con los demás.

…

Con los otros

Se sorprendieron, por que cuando el rubio entró en un estado de meditación, se quedó tranquilo, después estuvo unos minutos así, hasta que su cuerpo expulsó cierto objeto de forma redonda intangible, para finalizar terminar siendo absorbido por ese objeto, así estuvo un buen rato, hasta que su cuerpo salió de ese objeto y ese "objeto", regresó a su cuerpo, sin dejar rastro alguno, cuando todo eso terminó de pasar, el rubio abrió los ojos mientras veía que sus amigos, "esposas" y "maestra", estaban sorprendidos, pero curiosos, por lo que pensó en una broma.

\- Ye Xe, Jiang Chen, acompáñenme, ese lugar, necesito su ayuda, habían muchas chicas que se hacían llamar Súcubos, querían investigarme, no les entendí, por lo que dije que iba por ayuda, y pensé en ustedes, solo cuando fuera seguro les diría a las demás – pensó en una broma tan estúpida el rubio, al parecer había perdido el toque por no hacer muchas bromas últimamente, pero más que causar gracia, causó sonrojo en los dos chicos, mientras las chicas temblaban levemente, al parecer no les gustó lo escuchado para que 3 Doritos después apareciera un rubio todo golpeado con hematomas en muchas partes de su cuerpo, al parecer después de ser golpeado, explicó que era una broma, pero claro, a las chicas no les importó, porque era una broma de mal gusto para ellas, pero después se relajó el ambiente cuando mostró una mirada triste, recibiendo unos abrazos de las tres bajo la mirada celosa de sus amigos.

\- (¡Maldito suertudo!) – Pensaron los dos varones mientras lloraban lágrimas de sangre, uno podría jurar que tal vez intentaron hacer el Amaterasu, pero era imposible, porque no podrían tener el Sharingan actualmente, ni aunque quisieran, mucho menos el Mangekyou, por lo que se tiraron al suelo soportando su dolor de ser unos solterones en ambas vidas, uno por gusto (por matar a su novia) y otro por ser algo parecido a un emo por mucho tiempo.

Ya después de que las cosas regresaran a ser normales "entre palabras", todos se pusieron atentos a lo que dijo el rubio, claro, cabe de decir que cuando escucharon todo, estaban muy sorprendidos, aunque solo les dio la explicación básica del lugar, para que no se atormenten pensando en sus usos, por lo que decidió mostrarles el lugar por su propia cuenta, siendo todos absorbidos por la Pintura Divina del Miríada de Millas de Ríos y Montañas.

…

De vuelta a la Pintura Divina

Se puede apreciar a que todos las personas que se encontraban con el rubio en ese momento (véase, Ye Xe, Jiang Chen, Ning'er, Ziyun y Xiu'er) llegaron al lugar, cuando lo vieron, quedaron fascinados, porque era un grandioso lugar, era como si uno pudiera vivir ahí mismo y nunca salir del lugar, era como un paraíso, pero claro, le faltaba unos cuantos arreglos que se podían hacer a futuro para mejorar el lugar.

\- es muy hermoso – decía Ziyun con una mirada brillante en sus ojos.

\- supongo que aquí podemos practicar – decía Xiu'er viendo el magnífico lugar ante sus ojos.

\- por el momento no, porque sería peligroso si alguien lo descubre mientras estemos en ciudad Gloria, además, esta energía aún no la podemos absorber, mínimo debemos estar en Rango Leyenda 5 Estrellas – explicaba el rubio mientras los demás asentían comprendiendo para ya no hacer más preguntas.

\- Naruto, ¿qué vas hacer con este lugar? – Preguntaba curiosa Ning'er mientras el rubio pensaba.

\- por el momento nada, tengo que pensarlo detenidamente, pero sirve como un almacén este lugar, podríamos guardar buenas cosas y sin tener el peligro de que nos puedan robarlo – decía el rubio mientras los dos pelinegros le daban la razón.

\- Naruto tiene razón, porque así podemos tener unos buenos ases bajo la manga, y guardar cosas que nos sirvan para el futuro – decía Jiang Chen, mientras el rubio pensaba en cierta Olla que conseguiría más adelante.

\- bueno, mientras exploremos – decían las chicas con una mirada brillosa en sus ojos.

\- ¿qué se le va hacer? – Preguntaba en un suspiro Ye Xe, para luego seguir a su prima.

\- supongo que tienes razón – decía Jiang Chen para luego seguir a su hermana en todo menos sangre.

\- bueno, te sigo Xiu'er – Decía el rubio al ver que sus "esposas" irían a otros lugares, la pelirroja solo asintió un poco sonrojada, aún no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran así, después de todo ni siquiera su hermano la llamaba de esa forma y el único que lo hacía era el rubio.

Mientras caminaban los dos hablaban de cosas triviales, el rubio le recomendaba cosas para mejorar su cultivo, como también la felicitaba por mejorar poco a poco su carácter para bien, como también la pelirroja le agradecía y le contaba los movimientos que descubría de su familia, porque ya se habían puesto de acuerdo como lidiarían con Shen Fei, el que lo haría sería Jiang Chen, ya que él es el mejor en infiltración y asesinar sin dejar rastro, claro, todos lo sabían, menos Shen Xiu, ya que todos conocían a Jiang Chen (Itachi) en su vida pasada, excepto Ning'er, que solo había escuchado de él.

Después de un rato de que todos exploraran, se volvieron a encontrar, para luego salir del lugar y regresar al mundo exterior.

…

Todos ya estaban devuelta al mundo exterior, el rubio llevó a las chicas a su casa, mientras Ye Xe lo seguía, ya que la última en llevar a su casa sería a Ziyun, cuando el rubio quedó solo, se volvió a encontrar con Jiang Chen.

\- entonces, ¿estás seguro? – Preguntaba el rubio preocupado, porque era arriesgado, después de todo, apenas era el pelinegro.

\- sí, pero tú me cuidarás fuera de la mansión, por si me emboscan – decía el pelinegro mientras el rubio asentía para que luego los dos desaparecieran rápidamente, dejando ese lugar en la noche vacío.

…

Se veía al pelinegro estando en un lugar muy protegido, conocido como la Mansión de la Familia Sagrada.

\- (Bueno, manos a la obra) – Pensaba Jiang Chen con un traje completamente negro y una máscara blanca con un dibujo cuervo, en su espalda tenía una Katana y tenía una porta kunai en el muslo derecho como también una en su cintura, aunque así lo llamaba, en realidad solo eran cuchillos muy delgados con la misma función, estando listo el pelinegro, con sus manos que tenía puesto, unos guantes con metal en la parte frontal, tocó su Katana. – _Hoy es el día en el que desaparecerás, Shen Fei _– Murmuró Jiang Chen para luego desaparecer del árbol del que se encontraba.

Fin del capítulo 7: "Inicia Operación"

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, sé que tal vez el título no fue el mejor, pero tampoco quería dar un spoiler grande con lo del final, aunque creo que lo sentirán como relleno, pero no lo es, este objeto será muy importante en el futuro, ya verán por qué, aunque supongo para los que van avanzados en la novela se harán una idea, pero también no confirmaré nada, ahora, si bien este cap fue mucha conversación o sobre el objeto, en el siguiente será de pura acción con Jiang Chen (Itachi) como protagonista, Naruto ahí solo será un asistente, ahora sí, eso es todo, hasta la siguiente actualización.


End file.
